Breadcrumbs to Pie
by SquinoaStories
Summary: SquallxRinoa Rinoa meets a mean, yet cute guy and tries to befriend him, but unknown she makes him fall in love with her instead, and..the rest you have to read..XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, just to let you peeps know I love reading people's FF8 stories and I decided to make on of my own..so it's my first..don't harass alright?..but you can always tell me what I need to change or something..Review if you feel like it no-ones forcing you! :**

* * *

Rinoa woke up from her dreaming and looked out her bedroom window.

_"raining again?" _she thought sadly

The sky was all grey and dull just like her day was going to be.

Rinoa walked to the bathroom and stood there looking at the image in front of her.

"Dam, why do I look so dull today...?" looking around her body trying to spot out everything bad about her.

"Rinoa get down here, did you just get up?, have you packed yet?" Caraway cried from down stairs.

"YES I''LL BE DOWN SOON"

After the 5 mintues shower Rinoa quickly got dressed, checked her belongings to see if everything was ok.

She walked down stairs dragging her luggage along the way.

"About time" Caraway said without looking up from his newspaper

Rinoa looked at her father then around, even though she had no fun in this enormous house she would still miss it because it was her "home".

After a few moments of blank thinking Caraway dropped his newspaper.

Rinoa quickly flung her head up towards her father.

"well?"

Rinoa blinked "well what?"

"You should get going, shouldn't you"

"_Jeez, some father"_

"Yea i guess.." She sat herself on one of the chairs

Rinoa turned to her left..."_8:35am.."_

"Yea I should.." She stood up and looked at her father again.

"No point standing here your gonna be late"

Rinoa signed, She walked outside and the cab was already outside, she got in and shoved her luggage besides her seat, "Deiling Train Station Please"

Rinoa took her stuff out from the cab and got out, _"omg, so many people at this morning"_

Rinoa took her ticket out from her bag and ask a man wearing a suit.

"Excuse me, do u know were this train departure will be"

The man looked at the ticket then behind him and pointed.

"um..thanks" Rinoa smiled and quickly went the direction the man pointed.

Rinoa immediately sure the train and boarded it.

_"I hope Balamb wil be better than here.." _Rinoa looked out the window with her head rested in one of her hands, when suddenly she heard a loud THUMP

Rinoa quickly looked around to find a man getting throw out of the train.

"NO FREE RIDES HERE" screamed a man

_"It has to be better than here.." _Rinoa moved slightly foward as the train started to move.

* * *

"Um Squall what are you doing?"

Squall shot his head up "..."

"Zell your gonna get him angry" Selphie said pointing at Squall

Zell looked around everywhere "Where's Irvine" ignoring Selphie's last sentence

"...how should I know it's not like I care about that pervert.."

"..H-Hey Squall, ya know where Irvine is" Zell said pocking Squall in the arm.

Squall looked around the class and then looked at the floor again..."...no.."

"Haha, his gonna be late for class..AGAIN!"

"speaking of late where the hell is our instructor, all this sitting has got my butt all numb" Selhpie cried getting up and rubbing her bum.

"HEY, SELP GET YOUR ASS OUTTA MY FACE"

Selphie burst out laughing "It's not like your gay" Selphie laughed even harder

Zell went all red. This of course made Selphie laugh harder.

"Miss Timitt, is there a reason your laughing?" Irvine said from behind right in her ear.

"AHHHHHHHH" Selphie jumped

"Everyone to there seats!" the Intructor cried to the class.


	2. Welcome

* * *

"Wow this place is..huge" Rinoa walked towards the pathway to Balamb Garden

"It's great isn't it?"

Rinoa jumped and she turned around to see a tall handsome bloke.

"um.." Rinoa confused to who this person was.

"Sorry, didn't mean to spook you, Seifer Almasy" Seifer said offering to shake hands.

"uh..R-Rinoa Heartilly" _"wow this guy sure is..cute" _bashing through her thoughts she quickly shook his hand back.

"So Rinoa.." he said look at her luggage

"New?"

Rinoa smiled "Yea"

"Let me escort you inside you can easily get lost in this place"

Seifer took Rinoa's luggage and Rinoa had no choice but to follow

* * *

"Seifer Almasy" Intructor Trepe cried

The class was silent then everyone started looking around the class

_"Hmm..Seifer skipping class again" _Squall said in his mind.

"That dude is seriously a rebel!" Selphie said trying to say it as quietly as she can.

"Selphie is there a problem?" cried the intructor

Zell and Irvine laughed under there breathe. Selphie glared at them.

"Good...,Seifer, Seifer Almasy are you here?" the inructor repeated again.

Squall this time looked around to see if Seifer was anywhere to be seen.

"Ok" the intructor said writing down something "Get out your maths book out and do exercise 4.11"

Everyone was then getting out stuff and talking again.

"Whats wrong with that Seifer he always skips class" Zell said

"Dunno maybe his dumb.." Irvine said cooly

Selphie and Zell cracked up laughing.

"But it's better not to have him here then have him here, I hate him" Selphie said scrunching a piece of paper in her hand.

"Selphie you have to hand that in.." Squall said quietly looking up at Selphie

"oh sheep" Selphie cried quicly unscrambbling the scrunched up paper.

"OHHHH, I HATE MATHS" Zell cried as he turned to a page which had complicated maths equations.

* * *

"So where did you come from"

"Uhh..Deiling" _"keep your cool Rinoa, your lucky someone is helping you out and maybe become your friend?"_

"Deiling huh? thats pretty far from where we are"

"Well, it was dull down there I heard this place was..full of surprises"

Seifer laughed, and Rinoa blushed, "Well, soon you'll find out" "Have you enolled here yet"

"Yes, Yes, here.." Rinoa said finding her enrollment paper in her bag

"Here.." handing it over to Seifer

Seifer examined the paper "Yes..hmm..well I think you should go to the headmaster..just go up the lift up ahead and go to the 3rd floor"

"Um sure, thanks, where are you going?"

Seifer began walking away "somewhere.." Seifer said smiling

"OK THANKS ALOT..AGAIN! cried Rinoa waving her arm.

Seifer waved his arm and walked off.

When Rinoa got to the third floor an old man wearing a red sweater top with glasses came towards her.

"RINOA, you must be Rinoa"

Rinoa smiled pleasantly.

"I heard you were coming here it's an honor having the General's daughter here" the headmaster said waving his arms everywhere with expression, which kinda scared Rinoa.

"No, it's an honor being here..um.."

"Cid, Headmaster Cid" They both shook hands and Cid offered Rinoa a seat as he went to the other side of his desk and sat on his chair.

* * *

"Ow, stop punching me Zell"

"I'm not punching you Selp"

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Stretching, I'm tired and..HUNGRY!"

"The bell's gonna go soon, chill man" Irvine said swingin on his chair.

"Hey any of you wanna come to help me with the decorations of the Valentine's Festival?"

"Uhh"

"Uhh"

"..."

"PLEASE GUYS, A-AT LEAST COME AN KEEP ME COMPANY"

"Ok but I want my Hotdogs first"

"Sure anything to watch you" Irvine grinned at Selphie, Selphie was then freaked out.

"..Whatever"

"OK, GREAT"

_**DING DING DING DING**_


	3. Squall Leonhart?

"And..Ahh Miss Heartilly that must be the bell would you like me to find you company for the rest of the day?"

"..Yea..I guess so there's not much people here I'm familiar with anyway"

"Well I'll send a student with the best record..and.." Cid got up and looked in his cabinet.

Rinoa waited patiently.

"Squall Leonhart, of course my best student in this Garden" Cid said cheerfuly and proudly

"I'll call him up right away, he will acompany you today, he is a great student and soon to be Garden Leader"

"Ok, sounds great" Rinoa nooded happily while smiling trying to seem as cheerful as the Headmaster.

"Zell would you hurry up with your hotdogs I'm gonna get screamed at for being late!"

"HOLD UP SELPHIE"

"...OK, lets go"

_**"..(speaker screech) Will Squall Leonhart report to the Headmasters office immediatley, I repeat will Squall Leonhart report to the Headmasters office now!"**_

"oooooo" everyone in the cafeteria started making noises as if Squall was in trouble.

"Aww, bummer Squall can't come" Selphie cried

"...I'll be back...maybe.." Squall walked out of the cafeteria towards the elevator.

"I hope you'll enjoy this Gardens enviroment and there are very nice people in this town too, you can always come here to ask me anything you want, it's no trouble at all"

"Well I'll be sure of that, Thank you alot, I really apperciate your support for me being here"

"It's a pleasure"

Just then the doors opened and a strong and tall figure was walking towards them.

Rinoa look over her shoulder and saw a tall brunette with a troubled but handsome looking face. _"I wonder what his thinking about.."_

Rinoa got up as Cid walked towards Squall in a hurry.

"Ah Squall I'm glad your here"

Squall nodded in reply.

"This is Rinoa Heartilly, and you will be acompany her for the res.."

"Is there a reason why?"

_"his so rude" _

"Oh, Rinoa is new to Balamb and having a trusted student to acompany her would be the best idea for her safety"

_"That sounded rather awkward" _Rinoa started giggling to herself.

Squall just nodded and then looked at Rinoa.

_"Why is she laughing?" _Squall looked at her harder to find what was so funny.

_"oh fudge, his staring at me, calm down Rinoa jeez.."_

Rinoa looked up at Squall and Squall quickly looked at Cid.

"Ok..with that would you care to take Rinoa to her room..here, here's her key card"

Squall took it and read the dorm number _"oh great, she's right next to me"_ Squall thought sarcastically.

"..and if" Cid said looking at Rinoa now, which made Rinoa straighten herself up "...if your not too tired Ms Heartilly, Squall could give you a tour here."

"Oh, yes that would be nice" Rinoa again trying to sound formal and excited.

"Well I'll see you two soon" Cid waved and walked back to his desk and started writing.

Rinoa turned around and saw the tall figure walking away "HEY WAIT UP!" screamed Rinoa as she ran.

Squall stopped until he could here her closer and he continued to the lifts.

Squall pressed the 2nd floor button on the lift.

"So.." Rinoa said quitely not keeping her eyes off the floor while she moved them around in circles.

"..."

Rinoa then looked at him and smiled "Is it big here?..um will I get lost easily or anything?"

Squall signed and looked at her "Just stay close to me" Squall then found the elevator doors open and he walked out.

_"ooh, those words"_ Rinoa, dumbfounded, giggled to herself later finding out Squall was way ahead of her.

"OMG, THIS IS SO AMAZING, IT'S WONERFUL"

"This is too random for us Selp were not even helping with the decorations and were just idiots standing here"

"Yea Selphie everyone's staring at us.." Zell said finding a boy glaring at him.

"I'm helping but you two are the idiots" Selphie cracked up laughing.

"But you know I could always use an extra hand..and another extra hand" Selphie said looking at Zell then Irvine

Both Sighed.

"WHOOPEE" Selphie cried jumping up and down.

"This is gonna be the best valentine's day EVER"


	4. OMG

"Well there's your room" Squall pointed at the doorway

"ooo, nice and cosy..is that your room next to mine"

Squall quickly looked at her. _"How'd she know?..she must of read through my mind"_

Squall nodded.

"Oh really what I guess!"

Squall just looked at the ground.

"So were gonna be pretty close then" Rinoa said happily

"..I guess..." Squall said turning his hand, lifting it slightly right.

"Who's that room over there.?"

Rinoa tilted her head as she pointed to a door.

"Found your room?" A voice said from behind.

Rinoa turned around and saw the same guy in the morning. She smiled at him.

"And thats my room, over there is 3 more rooms for 3 more, Zell, Irvine and Selphie."

Squall looked bluntly as if Seifer was doing all the talking for him.

_"oh two cute guys here with rooms next to mine, hmm they've both got scars.."_

"I'm surprised, there's so many rooms"

"You've only seen a few, trust me"

Rinoa just smiled again.

Rinoa quicky looked at Squall and noticed he had a tired and dull face, which reminded her of Deiling, it made her sad.

"Squall..?"

"..."

Rinoa laughed sadly "I guess the Headmaster was right I am kinda tired, I'm just gonna unpack and rest alittle ok?"

_"He doesn't talk much"_

"Ok.." with that Squall walked away.

"We call him 'Loner' "

"eh..Excuse me?"

"Squall, he never talks, and doesn't really have much friends either, well besides his roommates but he barely hangs out with them"

"really? he does seem bored " Rinoa said facing Seifer.

"Thats him, I personally don't like him"

_"Omg, poor guy his, well I guess what they call him, 'loner' and yet people hate him for it"_

"I'm not saying I hate him because his a loner, just that we've never gotten along" Seifer snickered.

* * *

"Man, I'm tired as hell can, we go now?"

"Zell thats not the spirit"

"Selphie how much sugar cubes do you have each day?"

"...I dunno actually.." Selphie stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, Selp I think Zell's right we should go, I'm getting all bummed out here."

"Jeez fine after this...Ok LET's GO!"

"FINALLY!"

"FINALLY!"

* * *

Rinoa could hear it rain again _"again? jeez, but I guess it's not all that boring here, it's big and people here are welcoming and nice"_

"..Zell you should of not had so much hotdogs" wacking Zell on his arm.

"You should not have too much sugar!"

Irvine laughed at them both.

Rinoa's head shot up _"Oh, who's that outside...?" _Rinoa got up from her bed and opened her dorm door.

"You two need to take chill pills seriously..Hello there" Irvine said as he grinned at Rinoa.

"Um, sorry but you guys must be Zell, Irvine..and Selphie?"

"Huh? OMG WHO'S THAT?!" Selphie shot up as she heard her name.

Rinoa smiled _"This girl sure is over hyperactivated"_

"I'm new here, my names Rinoa Heartilly um I guess your dorms next to mine.." Rinoa tried to smile her best

Selphie with no hesitation ran up to Rinoa and gave her a big hug as if they were besties.

"OMG HI, THIS IS GREAT A NEW ROOMIE!!" WHOOPEE" Selphie jumped up and down with her hands together.

"Hi I'm Zell" Zell cleaned his fist on the side of his pants and shook Rinoa's hand.

"Irvine, nice to meet you" As he kissed Rinoa on the cheek.

Rinoa blushed and was happy she had friendly neighbours.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG, your so pretty, come in my room I wanna show u EVERYTHING" cried Selphie

"Selp leave her alone, your tired right?"

"well.." Rinoa said rubbing her side of her head "..I just woke up" Rinoa smiled.

"SEE ZELL?" Selphie pulled Rinoa's arm and literally dragged Rinoa to her room.

"Well of course you know we all have seperate rooms thats my bed, of course, and thats my uniform, you should get one too I'm sure, OMG did you just come here today?" Selphie pointed to everything she said and smiled all the way.

"Yea I-.."

"COOL, If you need anything ANYTHING just come and ask me I'd love to help out for anything.

"Thank you I really apperciate i-.."

"Did you hear were having a Valentines Party? IT'S GONNA BE GREAT CAN'T WAIT!!"

_"Valentines?, oh right 'Valentine's Day' must be soon. "_

"oh, yeah I-.."

"Have you meet the others yet?"

"Yea..Squall and..Seifer right?"

"Yulp, there both cute but I'd stay away from Seifer if I were you" Rinoa laughed alittle.

"oh why?"

"I dunno just say his worse than Irvine, his selfish, rude, and just not the guy for you" Selphie said quitely, like whispering.

"He seemed pretty kind to me in the morning.."

"SO THATS WHERE HE WAS, you know he skipped class?!"

Rinoa giggled and then Selphie giggled.

"WERE GONNA BE GREAT FRIENDS" Selphie hugged Rinoa as tight as she could, Rinoa smiled happily and hugged her back.


	5. It's ok, we all have crushes!

_"I wonder why Seifer talks to that girl"_

_"...doesn't seem like him..whatever.."_

Squall was walking back to his dorm seeing that it was 8pm and it was getting dark.

Squall used his keycard and opened his dorm.

"Hi, Squall" Rinoa noticed him as she got out of her dorm while Squall was going in his dorm.

"..." Squall looked around carefully, "..Where are you going?.."

"Well, I..well I'm was kinda just..you know can you tour me here I not really tired anymore..?" Rinoa smiled hesitatly.

"I don't feel like it" Squall went in his dorm and shut the door.

_"Whats wrong with him, does he have to be so rude?"_

"THERE"S A BETTER WAY IN SAYING THAT, YOU DON"T HAVE TO BE SHY OR ANYTHING" Rinoa screamed at his door, waiting for a reply, which never came, she went back to her dorm.

Squall woke up with his alarm beeping, he rolled over and looked at his clock _"5:45am?..better get up" _He pressed the snooze button and got up.

Squall got in his uniform and went out of his room, as he got out of his room it was still dark.

Not caring he went off.

* * *

"WAKEY WAKEY" screamed Selphie

"Ahh, oh gosh Selphie"

Selphie laughed "I love doing that, you should probably get up Rinoa I'll take you to class" She was holding her uniform.

Rinoa looked around from her bed.."huh?" Selphie laughed at her. "Your hairs everywhere" Selphie pointed and laughed at her in a 'friendly' way. "What time is it?" "...hmm..8:16am or is it 8:17.." Selphie zoomed her self in and squinted at her watch.

Rinoa quickly jumped outta bed, took a shower, got dressed. "Um, Selphie how did you get in my dorm anyway?"

"You didn't lock your door" Selphie smiled at her.

Rinoa giggled "oh.."

As they were ready to leave Rinoa wondered where everyone else was "hey, where's everyone Selp, Rinoa noticed she called her nick-name and was kinda stunned.

"They've gone.."

"Really are we late?"

"No, they just hang out outside for awhile before class"

"Oh OK.." Rinoa smiled and they both left together.

* * *

Everyone was in class and the bell had just rang.

Selphie waved to the group of her friends.

"hola everyone"

"Hi Zell" "Hi Irvine"

"..Hi Squall" Rinoa said trying to look at his face as she sat down next to him.

"...hi..."

Rinoa smiled seeing that she could try to get him to talk more. _"why does he always look down?"_ Rinoa then, silly enough, looked at the ground, where Squall was looking, but there wasn't anything special or interesting there so she just decided to look back up.

"Why not look up Squall?..there's way more interesting stuff to look at" Rinoa didn't expect an answer as she did't anyway.

Rinoa observed the classroom.

_"...hmm I guess Selphie was right Seifer does skip class."_

Rinoa examined the class one more time, but Seifer wasn't anywhere to be seen.

* * *

After class everyone hanged out outside, Squall decided to sit by himself.

"Hey what about Squall?" Rinoa questioned.

"I dunno" Selphie replied "He does this often we ask him if he wants to hang out but-..."

"WOO SEIFER!"

Everyone shot there heads up and people started to crowd up in a circle.

"OMG whats going on?" Selphie cried.

"C'mon" Selphie said waving to everyone and dragging Rinoa by her arm.

Seifer yet again got into a fight with Squall.

"I don't wanna fight Seifer"

Seifer then tried to slash Squall with his gunblade. Dodging, Seifer threw his gunblade on the ground.

"It won't be fair like that, fist to fist!" the crowd then cheered loudly.

Seifer tried punching Squall but Squall got him first right up on the nose.

Seifer flew back and held his nose while it bleeded.

"OMG is that Squall?" cried Rinoa _"OMG, it is Squall!"_

"Yea it is, jeez Seifer's fighting with him again!" _"What does she mean by 'again..?'"_

"Shouldn't we stop them"

Selphie turned her head quickly and looked at Rinoa.

"You wanna try to stop a Man-Man fight?"

"what?..well we can try.."

"I DON'T WANNA GET BASHED"

"OOOO" the crowd suddenly cried.

Rinoa looked back and tried to get through the crowd with Selphie till they were at the very front view.

Both Seifer and Squall were bleeding badly, everyone went to Seifer and crowded him while some of his friends helped him up.

Squall then knew this meant it was time to leave or else it would start getting messy, so he stood up, walked a few metres and sat down besides a tree.

"omg look at Seifer" cried Selphie covering her mouth with both hands.

Rinoa was looking at Seifer then looking around for Squall, then looking at Seifer then she finally spotted Squall.

"I'll Be back"

"WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Squall was rubbing his cheek as he could feel a bruise rising up, while blood was coming down from his lip.

"Are you alright?" Squall's head shot up and then he turned away again.

"Your bleeding" Rinoa pointed to his mouth.

_"great, I have to deal with her now?"_

Rinoa kneeled down next to him and explored his face.

Rinoa reached out to his, now red and bruised cheek, when she did Squall jumped.

Rinoa jumped too and she quickly took her fingers away from his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump but..your bleeding.."

Squall stared at Rinoa, which made her blush, _"what does she want?...why is she touching me like that?.."_

Rinoa noticed Squall was still staring at her and she blushed even more.

"Does Seifer always do this?" Rinoa said looking back to where the crowd was, so Squall wouldn't notice she was blushing.

"...sometimes.." Rinoa smiled for him actually talking to her.

_"His so..cute..wait, his just been bashed and you think his cute?, gosh Rinoa whats your problem..hmm well not cute just the adorable and hot type..RINOA!" _Rinoa blinked and shook her head alittle.

Squall shuffled abit to get into a comfortable position.

"I'm-..."

_**"..(Speackers Screech)..Would Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy report to the Headmasters office now!" **_

Squall looked up and saw Rinoa smiling at him _"Oh shit, bad timing" _Rinoa's smile faded abit in embarassment.

"Um..I guess you have to go..but your alright..right?" Rinoa asked again.

Squall nodded as he got up, Rinoa helped him up, Squall gazed at her..

"...Thanks..."

"RINOA WHAT ARE YOU-..."

Rinoa stood up straight and looked at Selphie while she blushed alittle.

She looked back and Squall who was already far away. _"that was hasty.."_

"What are you doing behind a tree..with SQUALL!" Selphie cried examining the place.

_"Oh darn.."_

"..um he was injured and I was seeing if he was ok" Rinoa tried sneering at her.

Selphie looked around more which made Rinoa look around too.

"Um all alone?"

Rinoa looked left and right. "Yea"

"Seifer was injured too for your information." Selphie started pointing to Rinoa and then at Seifer.

"Yea but..there was a crowd and well..." _"...I felt sorry for him I guess.."_

Selphie tilted her head to the left in confusion.

Then she shot her head back to normal and put both hands to her mouth and made a "OMG" expression on her face.

"What are you doing Selp..?"

"OMG, RINOA HAS A CRUSH..OOOOO!!" Selphie began jumping side ways and up and down.

"WHAT NO!" _"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER I DON'T LIKE SQUALL!"_

"AWW, TWO DAYS HERE AND YOU ALREADY LIKE SOMEONE, THATS SWEET!!" Selphie began laughing extremly loud.

"I DON'T!! SELPHIE!!" Rinoa squealed and ran away.

"RINOA, IT'S OK WE ALL HAVE CRUSHES" Selphie waved her arms in the air and then she was trying to catch up to Rinoa while laughing but didnt succeed.


	6. My date is

**thanks for da reviews.and yea the only reason I make it have alot of dialogue is because I think the last story I read had too much thinking and not enough dialogue..:**

"I don't get it, is there something bothering you two?" Cid crossed his arm and looked at them both with an angry expression.

"It's his fault" Seifer said cooly looking at Squall, who was sitting on another chair besides him.

"..." Squall was all slouched in his chair, while he kept his eye on the carpet floor.

Cid turned his head, so he was facing the brunette.

"And Squall I thought you were trustable, but I guess I was wrong, because you betrayed my trust"

Seifer snickered.

"Is there something you wanna say Seifer" Cid appeared to be very moody and angry.

"No SIR!" Seifer cried being arrogant

"I can't bare having another fight in this Garden" Cid shook his head in disappointment

"with that you two will scrub every window outside, untill you finish cleaning EVERY SINGLE ONE" Cid stood up from his office chair.

"but sir?!" Seifer was disatisfield with the punishment and would do anything, to not be near a 'loner'.

"HEY, no buts you two brought it on yourselves and if you think it'll get too late.." Cid walked from behind his desk and went to a drawer. He took out maps and put them on the table, in front of Squall and Seifer.

"Then I suggest you both get started" Cid then walked back to his seat, sat down and looked at them both.

Seifer bounced off his chair in frustration and walked out of the headmaster's office, Squall just followed.

As they walked out Seifer chucked the map and Squall. Squall stared at it and saw a nearby bin, he threw the map in the bin.

"Look what you did dumbass" Seifer obnoxiously said.

Squall choice to ignore him, so soon enough he'll stop irritating him and being a spiteful idiot.

* * *

Selphie was still laughing, while knocking on Rinoa's dorm door.

"RINOA OMG, I"M..I"M S-SO SORRrrrrrrRRYyyYY!! LET ME IN PLEASEEE!!" Selphie banged on the door harder, laughing and apologising altogether.

Rinoa wasn't crying but she laughed, deciding that it would be silly and childlish not to open the door, knowing that she didn't even like Squall.

"OMG I'M SO SORRY" Selphie gave Rinoa enormous hug, when the doors opened.

"I don't like him.." saying that made her feel strange.

"Are you sure?..because you too look cute together and-.."

"NO, and I'm positively sure" "_I think..."_

"I just went to help him, and I didn't help Seifer because there was a crowd already and I..felt sorry for Squall he was alone..I guess..." Rinoa looked at the ground.

"And what about you and IRVINE huh?.." Rinoa shot her head up, and pointed at Selphie, like how she always did.

"WHAT?!, WHAT ABOUT ME AND HIM??" Selphie was all in Rinoa's face.

Rinoa laughed. "He looks at you so..sexually"

Selphie laughed non-stop hardcore "ARE YOU SERIOUS!!"

"YES"

"WElL, MAYBE BECAUSE HIS A BIG FAT PERVERT" Selphie threw her arms in the air while saying it.

"But..his kinda cool and.." Selphie blushed abit, while she changed her tone of voice.

"So you do like him?" Rinoa raised an eyebrow and smiled, with a questioning face.

"NO, I didn't say that, just..ARGHH!!"

They both laughed at each other and together...

"Where is Zell and Irvine anyway?" Rinoa ask looking around, behind Selphie.

"Decorating for Valentine's Day..hehe I forced them to come" Selphie grinned.

"Oh really can I see!?"

"OF COURSE LET'S GO!" Selphie dragged Rinoa once again.

* * *

_"Why did Seifer have to this...is it fun to him or something"_

Squall kept scrubbing the windows and saw love hearts hanging around the Garden. _"Valentine's Day..great, another disaster..this just gets more worse"_

"HI SQUALL!!" Squall turned around and saw Selphie waving her hand in his face, Rinoa was behind Selphie, smiling at him.

"What are you doing Squall?" Rinoa asked, tilting her head and raising both eyebrows.

"..Cleaning.." he said pointing to the bucket next to his foot.

"Is it because you got-.."

"HEY RINOA STOP TALKING TO YOUR BOYFRIEND AND HELP!!" Selphie was already 10 feet away with Zell and Irvine.

_"OMG THAT SELPHIE!"_

Rinoa heard Zell and Irvine laughing like retards.

_"Boyfriend..?" _Squall looked at Rinoa in confusion.

Rinoa went red and knew she was going to die right now..

"um sorry it's just, BYE..!" Rinoa ran off as quick as she could, feeling like a childish person.

_"why am I acting like like a child, maybe I get too scared around cute guys.."_

"WHY DIDN"T YOU KISS HIM GOODBYE??"

"STOP IT!!" Rinoa started whacking Selphie with red paper, found on a table.

"ow, OW OW!! RINOA JUST ADMIT IT, YOU WANT HIM! STOP TRYIN TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT BY HITTING MEEE!"

_"boyfriend? (sigh)" _Squall looked at the ground thinking about what just happened, giving up, he looked up and saw some crazy girl throwing scissors at another girl who was now, running away.

"HEY, Valentine Ball is tonight, hurry up with the decoration." Selphie puffed as she came running back to the group.

Rinoa gave her the 'evil stare' but soon enough, forgot about the situation.

Selphie jumped up and down, wondering who would pick who for valentines.

Zell stratched his head "Ahh..well..-" "LIBRARY GIRL?!" Selphie cried.

Zell blushed alittle "Well I haven't asked her yet..but I WANNA!"

"Selphie?" Irvine grinned at Selphie.

"ah ...a-h-h..w-h-at...WHAT?"

Irvine kept grinning at her.

"FINE" Selphie knew she wanted to go with Irvine but didn't want to admit it.

"Rinoa?"

"What?"

"Who's your date?"

"...I dunno.."

"AWW YOU CAN BE WITH ME AND IRVINE..unless your keeping a secret.."

"No..I don't really know much people here" Rinoa then looked back at Squall. _"Hmm I wonder if he wants a date, maybe he has one..his too good looking to not have one,but then again-.."_

"Thinking of Squall?" Rinoa quickly looked back and frowned as she was close to bashing Selphie again.

Selphie just smiled widely.

* * *

"OMG RINOA!"

Rinoa was wearing a short white dress with a V-neck strap, going around her back to her chest.

"YOU LOOK SO PERFECT!"

"Aww thanks, uhh.." Rinoa looked at what Selphie was wearing "Selphie no offense, but your dress is way too short"

Selphie looked at herself.

"IT'S FINE"

Rinoa sniggered.

"So is everyone in this Garden coming to the Valentine's Ball?" Rinoa looked at the body mirror.

"YES, IT LIKE'S THE ONLY TIME WE CAN HAVE ACTUAL FUN!!" Selphie said jumping up and down.

"Um..Selp I need to get something, you can go first if you want"

"Oh dam, really are you sure?"

Rinoa nodded and hugged her friend.

As Selphie was long gone to the Quad, where the Valentine's Ball was held, Rinoa went to Squall's dorm and knocked.

"Hold on.."

Rinoa wanted to go with Squall, so she wouldn't look weird being a threesome, she just wanted a normal date, like girl and boy.

Rinoa sighed alittle, looked around, at his door and waited patiently.

_"I wonder who's at the door.."_

Squall was all finished getting dressed, he was planning to go, wait till it was over and just leave.

Rinoa saw the door open and a man wearing a V-neck black sweater with grey torn up jeans and a scarf around his neck stood there strongly.

_"oh darn!!"_

"um..hi Squall" Rinoa waved and smiled at him.

"Hi" ".._I didn't know she was so...slender" _

"So..I guess your going to the Valentine's thing" Rinoa smiled and put her hands behind her back, leaned foward and try to look at Squall's face.

Squall looked at the floor and put his right hand to his hips. _"What is she staring at"_

_"Wow, I didn't know he was so gorgeous and what a body!"_

"So..are you going alone?"

"Why would you care?" Squall stood up straight and looked at Rinoa.

"I dunno, I guess I was curious"

"No"

Rinoa tilted her head. "No what?"

_"Great she's teasing me" _

Squall Sighed.

Rinoa giggled.

"I'm sure no-one wants to be alone on Valentine's Day"

"Whatever"

"But you know your alone..and I'm alone" Rinoa blushed abit and tried smiling but ended giggling again.

_"I don't won't anyone, I just wanna be alone, can't she get that"_

"So um, Squall do you wanna be my date" Rinoa asked quickly

_"omg I can't believe I doing this, I'm so gonna get teased at by Selphie!"_

"..Why?.."

_"Because your I want to and your cute..."_

_"_Because you seem like a nice person I can trust..isn't that what the headmaster said, your meant to take care of me"

"That was two days ago.." Squall looked at the ground again.

"Stop making excuses" Rinoa giggled and Squall looked up.

_"I will if you go away"_

Squall closed his dorm door and walked past Rinoa, not caring.

"Is that a 'yes I will go with you'?"

Squall kept walking and heard Rinoa running towards him.

"YAY this is gonna be fun Squall!" Rinoa started tugging or hugging on his arm.

_"..what is she doing, she making a fool outta her self, being so childish"_

Squall didn't like her touching him but he didn't struggle either.

"So..did you get in trouble from fighting Seifer?"

_"Didn't she see me cleaning today?"_

Rinoa knew he had to clean for his punishment but she just wanted to make a conversation happening.

"...Me and Seifer had to clean windows.." Squall said boredly.

Rinoa laughed and smiled.


	7. Drunk

2 hour pasted since the party started and everything seems to be normal..

"Rinoa, you said you didn't like him" Selphie said whilst half-drunk.

_"Wow, the headmaster allows alchol.."_

"I asked him, because I didn't want to bother 'you two' and he wasn't with anyone, so yea.."

Selphie tried laughing to make Rinoa embarassed but failed terribly. Rinoa looked at Selphie weirdly, as she was wobbling everywhere on her seat.

Irvine offered Selphie to dance, and they both agreed.

_"I wonder where my date went.."_

Rinoa carefully, looked around and saw Zell with a brunette, chatting. _"That must be the 'library' girl.."_

She then saw Selphie dancing happily, and then falling to the ground, as Irvine helped her up.

Rinoa looked left and right, but too many people were in her way to spot Squall.

"Hello there"

Rinoa jumped and quickly looked back _"Seifer?"_

"hi.."

"So.ahh..watcha doing here by yourself?" Seifer had a smirky face.

_"Is he trying to hit on me?"_

"Well um, I'm just waiting for someone" _"or looking for someone"_

"Who?"

Rinoa didn't feel like telling Seifer she was with Squall, seeing that they didn't like each other.

"Just my date.."

Seifer laughed.

"And who is that..does this date have a name?"

Just then Squall walked behind Rinoa, and she turned around.

Seifer straightened up and snickered.

"Squall, puberty boy?"

Seifer began laughing.

"Leave him alone Seifer"

"Sorry babe, but HIM!" Seifer said pointing at Squall.

_"OMG, what a dickhead, I wonder what Squall is thinking, I hope they don't fight again.."_

Rinoa thought it would be a good idea to just leave, because she was the one that ask Squall to go with her. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, when he was with her.

"Come on Squall let's go" Rinoa took Squall's arm, squinted at Seifer angrily, and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Seifer then grabbed Rinoa's arm tightly.

"Ow, get..GET OFF ME!" Rinoa screamed trying to struggle out of Seifer's grip.

"Let her go" Squall suddenly stepped up and stood besides Rinoa.

"Or What?!" Seifer said releasing Rinoa's arm and facing Squall.

"I just suggest you leave her alone before you humiliate yourself again"

_"Wow, thats the longest sentence I've ever heard him say"_

Seifer snickered again.

"You thin-.."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Intructor Quistis came out from no where and interrupted.

"NOTHING MAM'! with that Seifer looked at them both and walked away cooly.

The Intructor looked at them both and Rinoa smiled fakely at her, then she walked away.

Squall turned to Rinoa, and suddenly felt two arms on his waist, that were now, squeezing him tightly.

_"..huh?"_

"Thank you Squall!"

"..." Squall completly stunned, just stood there.

_"I wasn't the one who got Seifer away, it was the Intructor..why is she so touchy?"_

"I'm tired.."

Rinoa let go of Squall, smiled and stared at him.

"Is that the only thing you can think of, Squall?"

"I'm just tired.."

_"His so adorable!"_

Rinoa giggled.

"C'mon, lets get a drink"

As Rinoa was dragging Squall, again, he heard him sign heavily.

* * *

"Zell you should go dance with her, she so likes you!" Selphie cried

"Really, you think?"

Irvine and Selphie both nodded slowly.

Zell took a deep breathe and then breathed out loudly.

"ok I'm going in" Zell sounding like a cop, he got up and headed to the 'library girl'.

* * *

"You shouldn't drink too much of that"

Rinoa stopped drinking and smiled, as if she was going to giggle.

She took a sip of her drink and looked at Squall again.

"Why not Squall?..anyway you drinking too"

"..." Squall sighed stared at his champagne and blinked.

"Everyone knows alchol is bad for you" Squall then put his drink down on the nearest table.

Rinoa took another sip and shivered alittle from the bitterness.

"I'm only drinking abit Squall, anyway, it's only the time to have fun right?"

_"Oh great I have to take care of a drunk girl, perfect."_

Squall grabbed Rinoa's arm gently, as he sat her down with him.

Squall thought this was beginning to feel like it was a bad idea coming here in the first place, especially with her.

Rinoa looked around, swaying abit while Squall's body kept her steady, so she wouldn't fall.

She spotted Zell dancing like a fool with the 'library girl'.

She looked closer and saw them stop dancin, Zell was saying something.

Rinoa thought curiously what they were saying and she took another sip from her glass.

Suddenly the girl slapped Zell in the face and stomped off.

Rinoa spat all her alchol out and laughed so hard, she felt the bitterness go up her nose.

Squall quickly, grabbed the side of her arms and held her until she was more stable.

_"..She should really stop drinking."_

* * *

Zell came walking back, with his hand rubbing his cheek, which was blushing redly.

"Dude what happened, everything looked fine" Irvine said, trying not to laugh at him.

"I dunno what happened, all I asked was, if her bra was black.."

Selphie and Irvine laughed the same way Rinoa did and just kept laughing, banging there hands on the counter.

Zell just rubbed his cheek harder in confusion.

Selphie and Irvine were still laughing, and Selphie was now leaning her head on Irvine's shoulder, and they both laughed harder.


	8. Squall's Dorm

_"What does she expect me to do with her, when she's in her own world, all drunk?"_

Rinoa was swaying more and her eyes were always squinting now.

_"Good thing she's not throwing up"_

Squall gripped her tightly on both of her arms.

_"Squall?..were so close, is he staring at me??..I feel dizzy.."_

Squall looked around and almost, about half the people here, were drunk..

Squall sighed. _"I should really speak to the headmaster about this."_

Rinoa slightly lost control of her weight and collapsed on Squall.

_"uh oh..i tHiNk..burghh..I'm- I'M..gOnna tHruoew up.."_

"Rinoa..?"

_"great, now what do I do?"_

_"whoa, did he just say my name..like..for the first time??..how sWeeRRtt.."_

Rinoa closed her eyes, so it would stop her ache, that was now increasing, in her head.

Squall briefly looked down at Rinoa, feeling, somewhat, being caressed.

She was rubbing her forehead left and right slowly against his chest, with her head down.

_"Why is she rubbing against me, why do I have to take care of her" _Squall sighed.

Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall's upper waist tightly.

She felt the pain increasing through her head and she frowned, annoyly.

Squall then felt uncomfortable and struggled abit, which made Rinoa moan angrily.

_"Why is this happening to me?"_

Squall looked up, around in the Quad and it seemed a few people were leaving the area.

_"Finally this must mean I can go back to my dorm and be alone"_

Squall released Rinoa, but she didn't, and she moaned even more in frustration.

Squall tried carefully pushing her away but he didn't want to hurt her either.

After the struggling and pushing, Squall found it impossible to get her off of him, so he dragged her out of the Quad, where it would be more quiet.

"Rinoa?"

She finally gave in, she flinged her arms off of Squall and swayed alittle as she stood there, squinting her eyes more.

"..."

She was swaying abit too much, that she was about to fall over to her right.

But Squall quickly grabbed both side of her arms.

As soon as Rinoa traced the touch, she just fell onto Squall and leaned in comfortably again.

Squall found her sneering and was getting abit anxious for her.

_"Whats she smiling about,(sigh) I guess I can't just leave her here..all drunk"_

He then shifted her body, so that she had the side of her head on his left arm.

Putting his arms under her legs, Squall lifted her up and pulled her in closer to his upper torso, so she wouldn't fall.

_"iS tHAt SquAlllLLeerrrrr?.."_

_"His sO ViGorouS." _Rinoa began smiling and giggling drunkly again.

_"She's lighter then I thought, (sign) what's she laughing about now?"_

Rinoa began putting one arm around his neck and the other on his chest.

She softly rested the side of her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes again.

Squall carried her all the way down the hall, and to her dorm examining the door, he noticed he needed her keycard.

Carefully looking down at her, he focused on finding a handbag or something, but had no success.

_"Perfect, what am I suppose to do now, dump her here?"_

Looking around he saw his dorm.._"dam" _(sigh)

Squall carried Rinoa to his dorm door and let go of Rinoa's legs and put one of his arm around her shoulder and leaned her against the wall, while the other arm was looking for his keycard.

As Squall took Rinoa in his dorm he quickly layed her on his bed and went to get water.

_"oH,..soFtt?"_

Rinoa opened her eyes, but beamy brightness made her feel dizzy, so she closed her eyes but tighter this time.

Squall was carrying a glass of water and sat besides Rinoa.

He used his right arm to lift her up so he was his support to her weight.

"Drink this" Squall offered the water but Rinoa was just swaying with eyes closed.

_"(sigh) This is strange I've never cared for someone like this before, I've never actually been close to someone like this, What am I suppose to do?"_

Squall pushed Rinoa, gently, so she would sit up straighter and he slowly put the glass of water to her lips.

Rinoa twitched her body abit.

She started drinking awkwardly and slowly, using both her hands she gripped the glass cup.

Squall got spooked and become tense, as she was gripping on his hand thinking it was the glass cup.

Rinoa ended up drinking but not all of it.

Squall tried putting the glass of water to her again but she moaned and Squall let lay on his bed.

Squall put the glass cup down on the small table desk next to his bed, turned off the light and turned on the lamp, also located on his desk.

He pulled a wheelie chair and sat down besides his bed watching Rinoa, blinking he quickly covered her body with a blanket.

She moaned and turned over to her right, facing the wall. Squall went to take a shower and wonder what would happen in the morning.

_"This isn't the best idea"_

Squall sighed changed into some grey/black cotton pants and had nothing on top, showing off his bare chest. :

He came out from his bathroom, sat down on his bed and quietly looked behind him.

Rinoa was deep in sleep, he turned back, suddenly seeing a picture of when he was young, standing with his younger sister and his dad.

Squall picked up the picture from his desk and looked at it carefully noticing there was no mum in the picture, this made him depressed not knowing who his mum was or what she looked like because she died before Squall could even know her.

Squall sighed.

He put the photo down turned off the lamp.

It suddenly felt all comfortable for Squall, being all dark and alone, but quickly found there was someone still here, he slowly layed besides Rinoa and pulled some of the blanket towards him, with the best student here, Squall had the best and biggest room, which he thought a king-size bed would fill in the spaces. :

Squall looked up at the ceiling and tried to sleep as faraway from Rinoa, so it wouldn't seem they were cuddling or anything.

_"I wonder where sister is.." _Squall turned to his left, so he wasn't facing Rinoa.

_"This day went faster than I thought (sigh)" _Squall heard it raining again and he shut his eyes.


	9. Sexy?

_**Well, I was laughing the whole way when I wrote this..but, oh yea I changed my summary..and I think in my other chapters I censored rude words with but I checked and Fanfiction doesn't show these so it looks like 'st' when i write shit...just to let you know it won't take me one year to write a story unlike others..and no school tomorrow :..means more writing..and..more homework..PLEASE REVIEW, i get excited when reviews come in!! : i hope your enjoying my story..I'm think to start another one..I think I'm talking too much so I'll just finish this sentence by telling you I'm finishing this sentence! : REVIEW!

* * *

**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-...

Squall quickly pressed the snooze button on the alarm clock and stopped.

He stared at the time for awhile.._"7:30am..." _

Swiftly he turned to look behind him...

_"I wonder if she heard the alarm?"_

She now had her back to the wall and she was facing him.

Squall carefully looked down and noticed she was more on his side.

He then continued looking at her and couldn't help but find her adorable when she was asleep.

_"there thoughts are..odd..I can't stop..I don't even want to care.."_

Squall shifted quietly and looked down at his matress he was on and went off, thinking in his own world.

Rinoa frowned alittle, with her eyes closed but didn't move her body.

Softly she moved her head comfortably and began slowly opening her eyes.

At first, it was mostly a blur but she twitched and saw darkness surrounding, meaning it was still early.

She blinked hardly and suddenly saw another person but the person didn't seem to notice her.

Rinoa froze and got startled abit, she didn't dare to move a muscle.

But she now clearly saw who that person was.

_"Holy SHIT, Squall?..OMG what the hell is going on..?"_

Rinoa widened her eyes in shock.

Squall sighed.

Rinoa quickly snapped her eyes shut and pretended to sleep.

As Squall lifted his head up, Rinoa was still motionless.

_"hmm..it was kinda absurd for her not to hear the alarm go off, well I guess she does look tired.."_

Squall sighed again.

_"I wonder what would of happen if she did wake up.."_

* * *

"Ow my head really hurts!!"

"Where's Irvine and Rinoa?"

"Well I can't blame them for sleeping in late, they probably went drunk like me yesterday..wait Rinoa drunk?"

Zell lifted one eyebrow.

Selphie laughed and then she had a serious face "Rinoa was with Squall while she was drunk..unless Squall ditched her..omg..what happened to her, I didn't see her much last night.."

"maybe we should go find her"

"what about Irvine, Zell?"

"We'll find him later, ok bossy boots"

Selphie then went on a rampage and chased Zell out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Squall already got up and started to get changed.

Rinoa carefully opened her eyes and saw Squall with nothing on but undies.

She couldn't help but to find his body remarkably sexy.

It was a good thing that Squall had his back to her because she couldn't stop checking him out.

_"oh god, just close your eyes Rinoa.."_

She covered the blanket abit over her eyes, so it wouldn't be tempting to peek.

From under, she could hear the shuffling of the clothes being put on.

Squall had just put on black pants, and started to pull up a white t-shirt..

By now, Rinoa thought Squall had finished changing, so she took a glimpse..

She saw Squall pulling a white t-shirt over his head, and she could see his back muscles tensing up as well as his biceps.

Rinoa watched for awhile then quickly hid back under the blankets quietly.

_"What am I going to do..omg this must be a dream, I didn't know Squall was so..no what are you talking about..well his-.."_

_**bang**_

Squall had just left his dorm and Rinoa stopped all her thoughts, she listened quietly for any sounds of Squall coming back in..none..

She then threw the blanket off of her and stood up from the bed.

Looking around, nothing looked like the stuff belonged to hers..

"Oh Crap, this is Squall's dorm.." Rinoa broadened her eyes, while gazing around.

_"jeez Rinoa took you long enough.."_

She looked down herself and she was wearing a white dress.

_"dress?..oh yea the Valentine's thing"_

Rinoa quickly ran to the door and slowly opened abit while having a peek...

* * *

"Selphie control your anger!"

Selphie was slapping Zell, like some crazy person, with her hands.

"ow ow OWWW!!" Zell held his arm in pain and Selphie stopped.

"Thats what you get!"

Rinoa quickly shut the door and she felt her chest beating up and down.

"SHIT! why is this happening to me??" Rinoa whispered to herself.

She then heard Selphie's and Zell's voice rising.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Rinoa, it's us, are you alive??"

Selphie then pushed Zell out of the way.

"Rin, are you in there?"

"..."

Selphie then knocked again and waited.

* * *

Rinoa heard alittle knock coming from her dorm door.

"they must be looking for me..great.."

She was too scared to go out, knowing what Selphie was like, there would be alot of explaining to do.

She didn't even know what to say, because she was clueless about last night.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

_"shit..."_

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-.."**

"STOP IT ZELL"

Selphie pushed Zell again and then she started banging on the door.

"Rinoa are you ok in there??"

"..."

"omg she's..GONE!"

"what do you mean gone, she might of left early and gone to class"

"Are you sure, I don't think Rinoa's a morning person.." Selphie said confused.

"Lets go to the 2nd floor, maybe someone's seen her.."


	10. Stubborn side of Rinoa

**End of term 2 in about 2 weeks! Whoopee!! More writing to do so you should be totally happy. I'm not really sure if anyone is reading this(probably no-one is) but I don't know whats gonna happen now, I'll just go outside, look at the sky and think of something I guess..Review please! and thanks for the person who favourited my story, it was like the best day of my whole life, I was completly shocked and completly filled with happiness, I really thought this was gay..but um I read my chapters about 3 times before I upload them, so my grammer on each chapter is getting better and better!! be happy!! I spend half my time on this!! I should probably should stop typing before I start turning this into a diary entry..review..**

Rinoa started to panic abit from all the thoughts in her head.

She then heard silence outside, and she dared herself to take another peek..

_"PLease don't be outside, PLease don't be outside...YES!...AHH NOOO!!"_

Rinoa shut the door as quietly as she could.

She began panicing and hesitating.

Quickly she ran towards the bed and jumped into the sheets.

(Door opens)

Rinoa tried to calm her breathing and closed her eyes.

Squall closed the door and turned around.

_"why is she still asleep?, I thought she'd be gone already.."_

Squall sighed and decided he should..wake her up.

He looked at the time _"8:01am"_

It was about time she woke up anyway, or else she'd be late for class.

Rinoa heard the footsteps from his boots, coming closer and closer, then she felt weight on the side of the bed, making a slope.

Squall tilted his head abit, finding a way that could wake her up.

He stretched one of his arms towards her and shook her body gently.

Rinoa felt her body shaking for abit then it stopped.

_"What was that..."_

Squall noticed that his plan didn't work so this time he called her name, while shaking her abit harder.

_"omg.."_

Rinoa didn't know what to do, but there was only one thing to do anyway..go with the flow..

She moaned alittle and shifted her body, she heared Squall call her again.

This time she pretended to stretch and did a loud sighing/moaning noise inbetween.

She stopped for awhile and started to open her eyes.

Squall saw her shifting alot and her eyes were starting to open.

Rinoa wasn't sure if she should pretend to scream or stay calm and question him.

But for some reason she did a loud scream and jumped to sitting position.

Squall got startled when Rinoa screamed.

He quickly stood up and apologised.

_"Huh, why is he apologising"_

Rinoa put on a scared and curious face.

"What are you doing?!"

"It's not what you think.."

"Then what ARE you doing?!"

"Last night you were-.."

"WHAT?!" This time Rinoa was serious and wasn't pretending anymore.

Squall sighed.

"Just listen please"

Rinoa just stared anxiously.

"Last night you asked me to go with you to the Valentine's-.."

_"Oh, yeah..I think I remember that"_

Thoughts then suddenly flashed back to her and she continued listening to Squall.

"-drunk, so I didn't have much of a choice but to take you back-.."

"Why couldn't you just tell Selphie"

_"Whoa, am I starting a conflict with Squall, and is he talking?..wow, this is too much"_

"Because she was drunk too and I couldn't find your keycard, to get in your dorm."

Rinoa opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't think of anything, so she closed her mouth and glared at him.

"And-.."

"And you just took me to your dorm?!"

"Well, did you want me to leave you outside on the floor?"

_"Damn, his got a point.."_

Rinoa just glared at him again, not knowing what to say.

_"Finally, she's quiet.."_

_"Despite his rudness, it was nice of him to think of me like that.."_

Rinoa pushed all the sheets off of her, and shifted her body off the bed.

Squall saw her stand up and she was still glaring at him, then she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"My dorm, of course.." she then left without another word.

Squall just stood there. _"Of course, her dorm.."_

He turned around, walked up to the door and left too.

Rinoa was now facing her dorm, she touched around her body to find her keycard.

_"Where is it?"_

Squall locked the door behind him and closed it.

While he turned around, he heard an annoying groaning noise.

Squall rotated his body to his left and saw a frustrated Rinoa.

_"Where the hell is it?"_

Rinoa was now patting her body around, but there was no-use.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eyes, she saw a dark figure.

"What do you want" Rinoa cried as she faced Squall.

Squall ignored her and started walking towards the hall.

Rinoa kicked the door in frustration.

_"Ow, that hurt"_

* * *

Squall was on his way to the 2nd floor, where class was held.

He was turning a corner when he bumped into a short figure.

"OUCHIEE!" Selphie fell on the floor, right on her butt.

"..sorry.." Squall didn't even help her up.

"Are you ok Selph" Zell quickly offered a hand.

Selphie picked herself up and widened her eyes when she saw Squall.

"OMG, Hi Squall have you seen Rinoa?"

Zell just nodded to her sentence.

Squall pointed to the elevator.

"Her dorm.."

Selphie did a quick thanks and ran towards the elevator, Zell nodded again and quickly followed Selphie.

Rinoa gave up and started walking towards the hall.

_'Wait, I can't go to class dressed like this"_

"RINOA!"

She shot her head up and had the happiest expression when she saw Selphie.

"Selphie!".."Zell!"

Selphie puffed alittle then held onto Rinoa's shoulders.

"Why are you still in that?"

"I can't get in my dorm"

"Did you lose your keycard?"

"I dunno, maybe I left it inside."

"Ask Cid, he might have a spare or something"

"Oh..thanks!"

"Yea, and um were gonna be late for class.."

_"Crap"_


	11. The Quad

**I can't believe how fast I write these things, maybe because I got nothing else to do, but anyways I hope your, well 'still', enjoying my story. Not really sure how many chapters there will be, I just make it up while I'm writing, So it could actually become a never ending story...no thats impossible, I don't want to spend my entire life on 'Notepad'..Review please, tell me anything I should change or whatever JUST REVIEW!! **

After all the trouble of trying to get in Rinoa's dorm the three quickly rushed to first period.

"Were in so much trouble"

"I'm sure the Intructor would understand, I mean Cid did right?"

"Cid is Cid and Intructor is arrogant"

Rinoa laughed until they reached there class door.

"I hope your ready for hell.."

Rinoa froze "What?"

Before that Selphie had already opened the door and the whole class was watching them come inside.

"Selphie Timitt, Rinoa Heartilly and Zell Dincht"

"Uh.."

"Yes..."

"Yes..."

"I'll talk to you after class, thank you for interrupting the class, go sit down now!" the Intructor sarcastically cried.

Zell stratched his head and did what the intructor, intructed, Selphie and Rinoa followed on.

"That wasn't hell Selph" Rinoa whispered as they sat on a table with Squall.

"Were gonna get detention probably" Selphie whispered back.

Rinoa sighed. _"Great.."_

Rinoa looked around and saw Squall staring at her.

Squall carefully looked behind her slowly, so it didn't seem that he was actually staring at her.

Then he went back to writing, feeling abit awkward.

Rinoa was abit stunned and started thinking.

_"Why am I angry at him anyway?"_

_"Am I angry?, he didn't do anything but help me.."_

_"It's stupid to be mad at someone who helped you.."_

With that Rinoa shifted and sat next to Squall.

Squall turned his head slowly, staring at Rinoa, he saw her smiling at him.

Selphie was shocked and quietly pocked Zell in the arm.

"Ow" Zell cried silently

Selphie sneered and pointed at the, what they thought, 'couple'.

Rinoa heard laughing and turned to see Zell and Selphie covering there mouths.

Then she turned back to Squall, who had a confused face.

_"What's wrong with everyone today?"_

After class Rinoa, Selphie and Zell were called to the Intructor, while everyone left.

"You three know you were late today"

All three just nodded.

"Your lucky you've only been late once, next time stay on time"

Selphie looked confused then happy.

Rinoa just stood there while Zell nodded.

"Dismissed"

The three quickly walked out before getting into any other trouble.

"Whoa, were really lucky!"

"really?, maybe she's in a good mood or something"

"Maybe.." The three got on the lift and pressed 1st floor.

"Speaking of good..whats with you and Squall?"

Rinoa widened her eyes and looked at Selphie in disgust.

"What about Squall and me?"

"You two were like...glazing at each other.."

"WHAT?!" Rinoa widened her eyes as big as she could.

Selphie giggled hardly "Right Zell, they were flirting!"

Zell smirked up his face and tried not to laugh while nodding in agreement.

As the doors opened, Rinoa walked out quickly.

"I'm not gonna start a debate on this"

Rinoa then walked to the Quad, where it was peaceful.

_"How many arguments do I have to deal with today..2 is the record I have to beat.."_

Rinoa found a rocky place and sat on a nearby bench.

"It doesn't seem like you to be alone.."

Rinoa shot her head up and turned to see Seifer.

_"Great, is this gonna be my 3rd argument."_

Rinoa turned back.

"If you wanna tell me how bad it is to go on a date with Squall, then I don't want to hear it.."

"How can you say that" Seifer sat down next to Rinoa.

"Then what do you want?"

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed right?" Seifer smirked.

_"No, I woke up on the wrong bed!!"_

Rinoa noticed he wasn't being as mean as he was.

She sighed.

"Kinda like that"

Seifer smirked loudly.

"Whats your problem"

"Well usually the answer is either yes or no.."

"I don't have to update my whole life to you, ok?"

Seifer looked around, ignoring Rinoa's previous sentence.

* * *

Squall walked around the hall, until he saw Selphie.

Quickly he turned the opposite direction, to avoid her.

He sighed and walked toward the Quad.

_"Great, my whole year I have to avoid everyone"_

As he was outside he found it very quiet and peaceful, so this was the place for him.

He continued foward until he saw someone he didn't want to see.

_"why is she everywhere I go"_

Rinoa didn't seem to notice Squall yet because she was on a high hilly place in the Quad, but Squall spotted her talking to another person.

_"Seifer?"_

He sighed.

_"Not my problem"_

He then went abit deeper, passed the both of them and right to the edge of Balamb Garden, he stood and watched the scenery.

* * *

"So what did happen last night?"

Seifer did the classic yawing thing and stretched both arms behind him.

Rinoa got frightened and moved alittle.

"Doesn't concern you"

"Just an average question, c'mon"

Rinoa sighed, becoming completly annoyed with Seifer.

Examining around the Quad she spotted Squall, focusing hardly on his thinking.

Rinoa wanted to talk to him, but first she had to get rid of Seifer.

_"Easy, I'll just walk away"_

So she stood up, and when she did, Seifer did too.

"Where are you going"

"I don't need a body guard ok?"

She then quickly turned around and started to walk towards Squall.

She couldn't hear any footsteps behind her, meaning he gave up or he didn't bother with her.

Squall was so deep in thoughts, he couldn't hear Rinoa approaching him.

Rinoa walked up closer and stood beside him.

She saw his head turn abit then it turned back.

_"(sigh) I don't want to argue"_

He straightened up and turned around to walk away.

Until he felt something grab hold of his arm.

"Where are you going?"

When Squall stopped and turned to face her, she let go of him.

"I don't want to argue"

"I didn't say I wanted to.."

Rinoa smiled pleastanly.

Squall walked foward to the edge of Balamb Garden again and stared out.

Rinoa walked to stand beside him and just leered out with him.

There was moment of silence between the two.

"Ok, I'm sorry.."

Squall got stunned by her sudden words.

Then he turned his head.

"For what?"

Rinoa turned her head.

"Being angry at you, I shouldn't be, I mean all you did was..help me.."

Squall turned back his head.

"...Doesn't matter.."

Rinoa suddenly felt alittle better inside.

She then started giggling, covering her mouth with one of her hands.

Squall ignored her.

Therefore, she quickly stopped laughing.

"Can you believe how many words you've said today?"

Squall frowned.


	12. Here and not there

**OMG, another review!! thanks! I'm sorry for not making Selphie (or Seifer) perfect, but note this, I haven't played FF8 for 4 yrs!! and the only thing I can think of when I say Selphie is, positive, optimistic, joyful and a bunch of other words that also mean happy..I'm sorry that this is short I think I'm running out of idea..BUT DON'T PANIC!!, I just need to think more. AND also it's really not like me to not finish a chapter before two days, so if that does happen DO PANIC!!..now you read, while I think. P.S Please don't panic, It won't take me a year to write stories as it says on another chapter, but I got over excited when there was a new reivew, and I just had to write for them!! P.S.S One of the most important thing I have to mention, REVIEW PLEASE!!**

"Hey, I didn't see Irvine all morning?"

"Yea, he was called back to Galbadia Garden for an errand"

"Will he be back?"

Zell pretended to have a serious face.

"Don't worry Selph, he'll be back" He patted her on the back.

"ok.." She had an annoying face, when she felt Zell patting her.

Zell glared around the cafeteria.

"Rinoa must still be upset.."

Selphie held her head up.

"She'll get over it like tonight or something."

"maybe we should just stop-.."

"but she obviously does like him!"

Selphie started laughing when she saw Zell's expression.

"..yea but, at least give some slack to that girl.."

"It was only once..or twice..but.."

Selphie tried to sound innocent.

"but..ok, I'll just actually wait until they 'are' together then I'll-.."

"How long have you been planning this Selph?"

Selphie stopped grinning to the floor and put on a confused face towards Zell.

"what?..planning?, no planning at all, just..a scheme.."

Selphie grinned again.

Zell thought she was crazy, and scheme basically meant the same thing as plan...

* * *

_"When will she leave?"_

Squall could hear some blur mumble going on in his head.

Rinoa was talking and then when she turned to face Squall, he was deep in thought again.

She paused._"Is he ignoring me?"_

"Feels like I'm doing all the talking.."

Rinoa faced away and turned back to look out.

"..."

When she heard silence she sighed.

"..there's nothing to say.."

Rinoa jumped out of surprise.

"..um, well.."

Another speechless moment cut through them again.

For a random reasons, Rinoa started to panic.

_"Think of something Rinoa..think!!"_

"This view's so lovely.."

_"What was that?..you've been staring out for at least an hour and now you mention it.."_

She heard Squall sigh.

_"was that meant to be 'i agree' sign or a 'duhhh' sigh"_

Rinoa tried calming herself down.

"This is way better then..then where I used to be.."

Squall turned to face her.

"..why?.."

Squall saw her looking abit uncomfortable for words.

"..nevermind.."

He quickly turned back.

"No, it's just..it's very different, comparing here and..there.

"Never was really peaceful, I lived in a big house, was kinda overwhelming.

"..."

"But, I like here!, it's fun and exciting, just positive to find what will happen tomorrow!"

Rinoa become all cheerful again, knowing she was here and not there now.

Squall said nothing.

_"Fun?, Exciting?..what is she talking about?"_

Rinoa just smiled, when she saw him thinking.

_"his actually thinking about what I just said..how thoughtful."_

As Rinoa was smiling at him, he turned his face and they were both facing one another.

Squall lingered for abit.

"It's getting late.."

_"I guess it is getting abit dark anyway.."_

Rinoa nodded in agreement.

"we should get going"

The both hesitated at first but ended up walking together.


	13. Lost and Found

**Ok, this is longer then the last chapter so yea..I know it seems ages until Squall and Rinoa hook up but once you start writing you have something plotted in your head, then you can change your mind and the story goes a different way and I dunno how I'm gonna make them hook up but don't worry, leave it up to me, well unless you have any suggestions just..review...and I know this is a Squinoa and I'll try to make them hook up in the next 2nd or 3rd chapter..I DUNNO I CAn'T BE SURE!!, PLEASE DON'T PRESSURE ME!!**

_"Why is she always hanging aound puberty boy?"_

Seifer was watching them, from not far.

He smirked as he saw them walk out of his sight.

Seifer chose to not stalk them and wandered off.

* * *

"Hey, it's getting dark"

Selphie looked around and most of the students were leaving the cafeteria.

"Lets go back to our dorms.."

"And I'll just say a quick 'hi' to Rinoa."

"you should apologise to her"

"Hey!, you agreed that she liked Squall too, remember? and I said she would get over it, don't worry"

Selphie waved her hand and nodded her head with a 'don't worry' expression.

"Let's just go.."

* * *

Rinoa walked besides Squall and didn't find any awkwardness in doing so, except that they were both wordless.

As Rinoa took her eyes off of Squall, she saw Selphie and Zell up ahead, but they couldn't see them.

_"Oh crap, I can't let them see me with Squall!!"_

She quickly stopped and knew Squall spotted what she saw.

He then stopped and faced her.

"Um..."

"It's ok, I can walk over there and wait for awhile, if you want..."

"I so glad you understand, um thanks!"

She turned her head again and saw Selphie and Zell getting closer.

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow..."

Squall just turned and walked the opposite way.

She froze for abit, staring at Squall's back.

Then quickly she snapped out of thoughts, walked down the hall and turned left towards her dorm.

"RINOA!!"

Knowing that she would be seen, before getting in her dorm, she pretended to do a surprised face.

"Oh, HI!!"

"I thought you were mad at, but your over it right?"

She nodded happily.

"See!! I told you Zell"

"OK ok..I'm tired..think I'll hit the hay now, night all of you" He stretched widely and then he went in his dorm.

Selphie giggled abit then stopped and stared at Rinoa.

"So, where did you go?"

"Quad.."

"With who?"

Rinoa glared at Selphie.

"ok ok, I'm sorry."

"..by myself..ok?.."

"It's pretty late, for you to stay there so long..what did you do?"

"Just..looking at Balamb's view.."

"oh you too!!, I love that view!!"

"Yea, but I'm really tired from all the standing, think I go to bed now..so I'll see you in the morning?"

Selphie nodded, smiled and waved happily as she went to her dorm.

Rinoa did the same thing, after Selphie shut her door, Rinoa did a loud sigh.

She went in her dorm, took a shower, changed, got in bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Squall looked at his watch, _"9:30pm.."_

He got up, from sitting on a bench and walked back to his dorm.

As he approched his door, he saw a keycard sticking out from Rinoa's door-slot.

_"She must of forgot to pull it out after.."_

Squall gaped abit, then he quickly walked to her dorm, pulled the keycard out and knocked gently.

* * *

Rinoa heard a quiet but blur knock in her mind.

_"Am I Asleep??"_

She heard another knock, but was way too tired to notice it wasn't imaginary, and way too tired to even care.

* * *

Squall heard silence from the other side.

He tried knocking again, but nothing changed.

He sighed and looked at the keycard.

This kinda reminded him about how he first meet Rinoa, how he thought it was 'great' to have her next to his dorm, how he thought she was a annoying and childish person. It was funny that this 'keycard' started everything from there to now..he would of never meet her or was it because of him, for being the 'best' student, either way it was probably his fault that they meet.

But reflecting now, she wasn't as bad as he thought and she was basically normal, like him.

He put the keycard in his pocket and went back to his dorm.

Squall decided he would just give it to her in the morning.

* * *

Rinoa opened her eye's slowly then she faded off back to sleep.

But after awhile she woke up again and took a shower.

She walked out of the bathroom, got changed and the time was already 8.00am.

Looking out the window, it was fairly cloudy but the sun was still out, abit.

Quickly she stopped day-dreaming and searched around.

She couldn't find her keycard.

_"Great, not again.."_

She started to get frustrated but it was still no where to be found.

Walking out of her dorm(without closing it) she knocked on Selphie's dorm.

The door opened, and Selphie was already dressed.

"HI RINOA!"

"Hi, Selphie..um I kinda lost my keycard and I thought-..."

"You always forget or lose it, but I seriously don't have it.."

Selphie thought for awhile, then she shot her head up.

"maybe!, maybe you dropped it in the Quad.."

"..yea, maybe..what should I do?.."

* * *

Squall exited his dorm and saw Rinoa talking to Selphie.

As he walked pass them he heard the word 'keycard' coming from Rinoa's voice.

This quickly reminded him.

He stopped walking and turned to face the two girls.

"Go check the Quad, if your lucky it would still be there.."

"I'll try, but can you just guard my dorm or something.

Selphie giggled abit.

Arranging herself she spotted Squall, Selphie then leaned forward to Rinoa.

"Why is Squall staring at you?" she whispered.

Rinoa, stunned, turned around and Squall was staring at her.

All she could do was wave, Selphie did the same.

Aware that Squall wasn't the person who would come and start a conversation, she walked up to him.

Looking back Selphie wasn't following, but giggling.

Quickly she faced back, so she wouldn't bump into Squall.

"..Is there something you need, Squall?"

He nodded, took her keycard out and showed her.

She gasped in surprise.

"Where did you get that?"

"You left it in your door slot.."

"You found it Rinoa!"

Rinoa jumped as Selphie shouted besides her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump..where was it?"

"I left it in my door slot, I probably forgot to take it out.."

"Did Squall find it?"

Rinoa paused for awhile.

"Yes.."

Selphie did a big sneer. "ok..."

Rinoa knew exactly what Selphie was thinking about.

Everyone stopped talking for awhile...

"OH, c'mon were gonnabe late for class!" cried Selphie.

"ok, let me just lock my dorm..Squall do you-.."

Squall was already 10 steps away from the two and had already, just turned the corner.

"C'MON RINOA!!"


	14. Impossible homework

**Ok, this is pretty long, so if your bothered, read!...My friend came up with the homework bit, cause she came over and we also wrote another short story (check my profile, if you wanna read it...) I have no idea how I'm gonna end this, it can't be like "Rinoa kisses Squall" THE END!!XD...um no..that won't happen, I'll ask my friend, she might have some suggestions..**

Class was same as usual.

Well, except Irvine wasn't there.

When the bell went, there were stacks of homework essayed.

"Aww, this Intructor is so tight!!"

"tell me about it" Zell was looking hardly at the sheets which were full of questions.

"just don't waste so much time playing, then you can concentrate.

Selphie paused for a second.

"..Your such a nerd Rinoa.."

Rinoa just smiled sarcasticlly.

"But this does look clearly impossible to do!"

"It's not due tomorrow, so stop panicing."

Selphie thought about it, and Rinoa was right, she had all week to do this.

"Oh, whatever, lets go to the cafeteria"

"YES!" cried Zell.

The three started to leave, then Rinoa turned around.

"c'mon Squall"

He stood there for a second.

"..I'm gonna work on this..."

Then he walked away.

_"ok..."_

Rinoa quickly ran back to Selphie and Zell.

"What was that huh?!"

"what do you mean?, I was just talking, like normal people do.."

"You always try to talk to him.."

"Well, I talk to you, does that mean-.."

"Rinoa your gross, can't believe you would think that!!"

Rinoa started to laughed.

"Good, then stop talking about me and him like that"

Selphie glared at her.

She just smiled.

* * *

Squall was in his room and had just took a shower.

Now, he was going to work on that 'impossible' homework.

It was getting to the weekend anyway, so he guess the teacher had no option, or maybe she did..

He sighed looking down at the sheet.

He picked up a pencil when suddenly...

_**"(speackers screech)..Could Squall Leonhart please report to the headmaster's office, I repeat, could Squall Leonhart report to the headmaster's office..."**_

He stared at the pencil and then he dropped it.

Getting up from his seat, he grabbed his keycard and left.

* * *

"Calm down Zell, no-one's gonna steal your food"

Selphie gently patted Zell on the back.

"I-it's Fi-ne!!"

He said in a mouth full.

Rinoa screwed up her face, in disgust.

"Zell, did anyone ever teach you how to eat?"

Both girls started giggling.

He ignored them, knowing that he has the best food in the world.

"Zell..Zell...ZELL!!"

Zell was kinda choking on his own food and had no water.

"Omg, what do we do!!"

Rinoa panicked and look around, she saw a glass of water and grabbed it.

She overeacted and accidently chucked the water at Zell's face.

Selphie burst out laughing, Rinoa couldn't help but join.

Suddenly people around the table offered Zell water, and he just grabbed the one closest to him.

He drank it, like a camel, and started breathing loudly.

Selphie started patting his back again, while laughing.

"Stop laughing!!"

He said as he swallowed the food.

"ok ok ok!!"

Selphie calmed down abit and so did Rinoa.

"Whats with all the noise..?"

Rinoa stopped her laughing and held her head up high to see Seifer.

"..nothing.."

Seifer looked at Zell, then he smiked.

"chicken-boy"

Zell stood up furiously.

"..Zell.." whispered Selphie.

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped eating and stared at Seifer.

"just leave him alone Seifer"

"I wasn't even doing anything!"

"It would be better if you just left him alone.."

Seifer stared at Rinoa.

Rinoa looked at Zell so she didn't have to look at Seifer, and to also see if Zell was on the urge to strike.

Seifer just smirked again, while walking out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Squall, there you are"

Squall walked up to the headmaster and waited for an answer to why he was here.

"Well the reason I called you up here is because our heating system is broken-.."

"What about repairmen's?"

"Well, we know they cost alot nowadays right?" Cid whispered.

He just turned and faced the floor.

"Well, I was hoping you could go check it out, and maybe fix the problem?"

"I'll have a look.."

"Great!, you do know where the heating system is?"

Squall nodded.

"Grand!, well hurry, you wouldn't to be there all night would you?"

Squall walked back to the elevator, and pressed the ground floor.

He waited patiently, with elevator music going on through his head.

As the door opened, he noticed it was kinda dark but he wasn't afraid.

He felt alittle lost at the start because he hadn't been in here for along time, but soon his memory came flashing back.

He reached a huge machine and opened alittle box on it.

On the top of the switches it said _"Heating and Cooling System"_

_"This must be it.."_

He closed the box and looked around to find any broken pipes or cracks in anything...

And there it was, a large pipe which was split in half.

He sighed.

Kneeling down, he looked at both the pieces.

This was something a mechanic could do, but the headmaster relied on him.

He suddebly saw some screws and the round bit which goes inbetween the two pipes.

_"Did someone do this purposely..?"_

He quickly grabbed the toolbox, which was hanging on a hook.

He took out a screw driver, put the round part inbetween the two pipes, he started with one screw, then he finished with screwing the second screw.

Finished.

He put the screw driver back in the case and hanged it up again.

He knelt down to checked if the pipe was secure enough.

Standing up, he looked around and heard wind noises.

This must meant the heater was now in working formation.

Sighing, he went back to the elevator.

* * *

3-4 hours later..

* * *

It was getting abit dark now, but the sun hadn't set.

Rinoa was in her dorm and started working on the sheet..

_"x:25:3...hmmm..."_

With all the thinking, Rinoa stratched her head.

"x..and change that into a fraction..and..hmm.."

She spended 15 mintues playing with her pencil and 5 mintues working out the question.

* * *

Squall was also in his dorm but he took another shower, from getting all dirty.

As he came out the sun had set and it was a dull night.

He came across his table, which he had left his sheet and pencil on..

Sighing he sat down, picking up the pencil he started doing question 1..

* * *

Rinoa was now having trouble on the next page, and didn't have a clue on what to do.

So she quickly grabbed the piece of paper and her pencil.

She went out of her dorm and went to Squall's, she knocked gently.

It took awhile until it opened and Rinoa ask if she could come in.

Squall left the door opened and sat back on his seat.

She walked in quietly while closing the door behind her.

"Hi Squall"

He pointed to the chair next to him, offering her to sit.

She smiled and sat besides him.

"Um..I need help.."

Rinoa was kinda embarassed when she said that.

Squall slided her piece of paper towards him.

"which one..?"

"that one" she pointed

"ok.."

"You just turn both into a fraction, times it by that number.." he pointed.

"and then you do the same with the other fraction..times by that.."

"Then 5/6x2 turns into 30/2..so it's 15.." he explained boredly.

Rinoa blinked and then she suddenly got it.

"Oh!"

"Thanks, your such a good teacher.."

Squall slided the paper back to her.

"um, do you mind if I work with you.."

Squall looked at her.

Sighing, he just nodded.


	15. Girlfriend, Boyfriend?

**This is alittle short but..**

**I couldn't be bothered to read through this, so there may be a few mistakes...OMG! my story got favourite 4 or 5 times, I can't remember!!but thank you so much!!I seriously thought this story sucked!!XD Oh yea and my friend scrapped his knee playing cricket in sport..so this is where I got this idea from(did I just ruin the chapter for you? :O) and also, whats the doctor's name from FF8, I can only remember it starts with a K..**

Rinoa looked down at the paper.

"I don't get this.."

Squall looked over at Rinoa's paper and sighed.

He explained for the 10th time.

"But you can't do that"

"Yes you can, you have to change that.." Squall started writing something on her sheet.

Rinoa leaned over to look behind his arm.

"So..by changing that, you can do it.."

Squall nodded.

"hmm..ok.."

Squall turned back to his sheet but got distracted again.

"Wait!, what about this one.." she pointed.

Squall looked over at her sheet.

"Oh nevermind, I get it!"

He sighed and went back to his work.

Finishing up the 3rd page, there was another one at the back.

_"I'll do that tomorrow.."_

He flipped the sheets back to page 1 and put his pencils away.

Rinoa watched Squall packing everything, then she saw him stand up.

"Are you finshed?"

He nodded a 'no'

"I'll do the last page tomorrow.."

"Oh, um I can leave if you want.."

Squall was silent.

_"I better leave.."_

So she quickly stood up with the sheet and pencil in her hand.

"..It's ok, you can stay if you want.."

_"What did I say"_

Squall never liked company, but for some reason he didn't mind Rinoa staying..

"No, it's ok, I don't wanna bother you.."

Squall didn't say anything.

Rinoa didn't feel quite comfortable intruding Squall's privacy.

So as quick as possible, she walked towards the door.

But tripping on her own footsteps, she fell through thin air and right to the ground.

Squall eyes followed her motion on falling.

He didn't know what to do.

"Ow!"

Then he spotted the redness on her knee.

Quickly he kneeled down besides her.

She was holding tightly onto her leg.

"Are you ok?"

"ow!, it stings!"

Squall looked at her knee again, but now that he was more closer, he quickly noticed she had scrapped off some of her skin.

He looked up at her, but this time she was crying.

Squall had never been in a situation like this, he had no idea what to do.

"...we need to get you to the infirmary."

Rinoa was still cyring.

Squall stood up and looked down at her.

Carefully he dragged her up.

She was just pulling him down.

But in a matter of time, Rinoa was leaning against Squall, while having one arm around his neck.

Squall had one arm around her waist, he didn't feel comfortable but she would fall if he didn't hold her.

Slowly they walked out of his room.

As they were strolling down the hall, it was dark and quiet.

When they reached the infirmary, the doctor told Squall to put Rinoa down.

He rested her on the nearby bed.

Then he took a few steps back.

The doctor quickly checked her knee.

"What happen here"

"she fell"

The doctor turned around.

"oh, that explains."

Looking back, she examined Rinoa's knee again.

"I'll be back"

Squall nodded.

Rinoa stopped crying but she was still pain.

"thanks.." she mumbled.

Squall glanced at her.

"For what?"

"For helping me.."

Squall was silent.

The doctor then came back.

She had a wet cloth, and started wiping the blood off of her knee.

Rinoa gripped the bed tightly.

"ow.."

"It's ok, this will heal in about, a week at least."

Rinoa just nodded.

Then the doctor stopped wiping and grabbed a roll of bandage.

She rolled it around her leg, where the knee was located.

"Does that feel better?"

Rinoa nodded again. "Thanks.."

"That's what I'm here for"

She smiled so Rinoa smiled too.

"Ok, well were done here!"

Rinoa stood up and started moving her leg.

The doctor then looked at Squall.

"Since when did you have girlfriends?"

Squall heard Rinoa giggle.

"She's not my girlfriend" he nodded

Rinoa started giggling more.

"Don't lie Squall!"

Squall sighed and faced the ground.

_"Why is she always teasing me..?"_

This made the doctor laugh.

"OK Squall, I won't ask you that question if you feel so uncomfortable about it."

Rinoa laughed harder, noticing what she just caused.

"OK, you two better get back to your dorms, it's getting late."

The doctor shooed them out.

Rinoa and Squall were walking back, not saying anything.

Then, suddenly, Rinoa started snickering.

Squall peered at Rinoa.

"What's so funny?"

Rinoa immediately stopped laughing.

"..nothing.."

He didn't bother asking again.

"..just 'reflecting' on what just happen before.."

Squall sighed.

When they got to there dorms, Squall faced Rinoa and so did she.

Then Squall turned to walk away.

"Wait, can I get my homework back.."

Squall just kept walking, so Rinoa followed.

As they were both in Squall's dorm, he picked up the paper and pencil on the floor.

"here.."

Rinoa took her stuff back.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, boyfriend.."

She gently kissed him on the lips and left.

Squall stared blankly, and saw Rinoa leave, he then heard giggling.

**:O, you should be happy now, there flirting!(well actually Rinoa is..)**

**Um, If your asking when Irvine's gonna come back, then I dunno, cause i seriously dunno..**


	16. Another stubborn side of Rinoa

**Sorry this took more then two days, I got caught up on doing homework!! I know I made it a weird ending on my last chapter, but I just wanted it over and done with, so I can get on with my life, and the story might be ending soon, next 4-5 chapters maybe..not actually sure....I made Rinoa stubborn again, so if you like that, then you will be totally happy once again!!..after this story I'm writing another Squinoa, so stay tuned!**

Squall couldn't hold onto his thoughts.

_"Why does she do this?, I don't even want to care.."_

Even though it was just a small goodbye kiss, Squall had never been in such tense thinking.

He layed on his bed, trying to understand an eerie feeling.

_"I don't want to care.."_

Still, his head was just doing everything he wished it didn't.

Slowly he closed his eyes, which relaxed him.

Then he started to fall asleep..

* * *

Rinoa layed on her bed.

_"I wonder if I got Squall all frightened.."_

Thinking about it more deeply, she thought Squall wasn't that type of person.

She started smiling to herself.

_"He wouldn't care"_

Saying that made her speculate again.

_"Hmm, it was caring when he didn't leave me while I was drunk.."_

_"..it was caring when he helped me to the infirmary.."_

Rinoa frowned.

_"I don't get Squall!"_

She blinked faintly and got tired from all the 'brainwork.'

Rinoa blinked again, but half way she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Squall scowled, hearing the beats of hail.

He rotated his body and checked the time. _"..6:36am.."_

He sighed.

Squall still felt tired, and at this time he wouldn't..

_"did I sleep late?"_

Squall was about to get up, but had already shut his eyes again.

So soon he just faded to sleep.

* * *

Rinoa slowly opened her eyes.

Then she closed them again.

She tried opening them again but blinking alot.

Examining around, she heard rain pouring outside.

_"..7:45am.."_

RInoa gawped at the clock for awhile.

Then she got up and took a shower.

After she got dressed, she found that it was still raining.

"I wonder if Selphie is awake.."

She grabbed her keycard.

_"better not forget this.."_

And she went out of her dorm.

Quietly she walked towards Selphie's dorm.

Before knocking, she put her left ear on the side of the door.

"..."

Hearing silence, Selphie was obviously still asleep.

She twisted the doorknob, carefully, to see if it was unlocked.

_"dam!"_

Rinoa wanted to sneak in and wake her up, because thats what Selphie had done to her once.

But the door was locked and there was no other way to get in, besides the window..but it was unlikely Rinoa would do that.

Giving up, she walked towards the hall.

_"I wonder if anyone is around.."_

As she was analysing the hallway, there were a couple of random people roaming around like her.

As Rinoa reached an option to go up the stairs and towards the elevator or right towards the exit of Balamb Garden.

She decided to turn right and look at the map of Balamb Garden.

Getting bored she started walking around again.

Half way she collided with Seifer.

"well, what are you doing up this early.."

"Well, it's not that early.."

"Well, class starts in about an hour or so.."

Rinoa couldn't think of anything to say.

Seifer smirked.

She sighed.

"What time is it..?"

Seifer checked his watch.."8:01.."

Rinoa then walked past Seifer and down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

Rinoa stopped and turned around, she noticed Seifer was just following her.

"It doesn't matter"

She quickly turned and started walking again.

Seifer catched up to her.

"Seeing puberty-boy again?"

Rinoa's thinking froze for a second.

_"Puberty-Boy..oh.."_

"No!, and stop calling him that"

"Why do you even talk to him, he doesn't care about you"

The sentence kinda hit Rinoa's soft spot, but for an unknown reason.

"I'd rather talk to someone like him than you"

"He won't offer you anything, if thats what you want"

Rinoa frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about"

"Your actually the first girl that's hanged around Squall for more then a week"

Rinoa frowned harder.

"And your point is..?"

"So, I dunno if your trying to get onto him but-.."

"What?!"

Seifer smirked.

Rinoa started walking faster, hoping Seifer wouldn't catch up.

_"What the hell is wrong with him? I don't like Squall.."_

Seifer rapidly stalked Rinoa.

"Stop following me!"

"So you let Squall follow you, but I'm not allowed?"

"Thats cause your mean and evil!" she then gave him an angry squint.

Seifer stopped but Rinoa didn't care and kept walking.

"You'll never get what you want from him"

Rinoa quickly stopped and turned around furiously.

"SHUT UP, YOUR JUST JEALOUS!!"  
Then she ran back to her dorm as fast as she could.

Seifer started laughing, the words somewhat sounded like she had just admitted her feelings for Squall.

* * *

_"_I HATE HIM!!"

Rinoa got to her dorm door, but instead of opening it, she screamed to get all the stress away.

"OMG Rinoa, are you trying to make us deaf?!"

Selphie looked at Rinoa, alittle scared.

Rinoa faced Selphie.

Selphie then saw Rinoa having the most pissed off face ever.

"Uh, um never mind, I'm just gonna go back to my dorm.."

Selphie immediately dashed off quickly.

Rinoa was too angry to even care.

* * *

Squall noticed how late he got up, so he quickly showered, changed, packed and walked out the door.

He froze and noticed Rinoa was randomly standing outside her dorm.

He followed her eye gaze and she was staring at Selphie's door.

_"Is she angry?"_

Squall studied Rinoa's face more, to see if she was really angry.

* * *

Rinoa had a strange feeling something or someone was watching her, so she quickly glared over.

Rinoa started frowning again.

"What are you staring at?!"

Squall got startled abit, then he found his answer, but why?

He stared at her for a second then he decided to walk away.

* * *

Rinoa watched Squall walk away.

_"Why am I being so mean?"_

Rinoa then had a sad expression.

_"That stupid Seifer!"_

She quickly put her thoughts back on Squall.

"Wait.."

She quickly ran up to Squall.

Squall turned around to face her.

"Sorry..I'm not in my best mood.."

Squall just nodded.

"Your probably wondering why I'm angry.."

Rinoa looked at the ground.

"..not really.." Squall rotated his hand alittle.

Rinoa looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you understand.."

Squall didn't really get what she meant by that, but had no intension of asking.


	17. General's daughter

**(Loud sigh) We had footy day today(just playing random football actuvities) and then I had to do this. 2 more days until term break(YES!), and I'll still write, even though I'll always be out of the house lol..um..(gasp) I love the song Forever by Chris Brown, I heard it the first time (yesterday) and I'm like, thats the shit! anyway...thanks for da reviews, I wasn't really concentrating on my last chapter(I know it was kinda dull), cause I didn't feel like doing a chapter that time, but then I did..does that make sense, yes , no..ehhh..OMG, I got locked out of my house today, but I wasn't planning to break the window(like what my friend did) so I got a screw driver from the garage and forced a window to open(it's a slide open window), and it opened!!A window, weaker then me!! We could easily get robbed!!**

Class had started half an hour ago.

"Open your books, and do exercise 5.1" the Intructor cried.

Everyone did what they were told.

"Hey, this week is the last week of term!"

"when did you notice?"

"..now.."

Rinoa giggled.

"Your so slow Selphie."

"Thanks Rinoa!" she said sarcastically.

Rinoa sighed.

"What do you get to do, when it's term break?"

"Well, you can run wild..nah I'm kidding you can go home, or you can stay here and then run wild!"

"um, are you serious?"

Selphie thought for awhile.

"Yes, why would I lie?"

Rinoa shrugged.

"Fair enough.."

"You wanna come to my house!!"

"We can have a party or something!!"

Selphie then put on an excited expression.

"I really dunno, I'll think about it?"

"What is there to think about?!, c'mon please!!"

"Selphie Timitt"

Selphie quickly looked across the classroom.

".y-yes?"

"Is there something you'd like to share?"

Selphie nodded in a 'no.'

"Good, get back to work"

Selphie turned back, and mumbled something under her breathe.

* * *

"where are you going Rinoa?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just gonna wonder around.."

"ok.."

Rinoa started to follow Selphie.

* * *

Squall stared at the two girls walking away.

"Squall there you are!"

He quickly turned and faced Cid.

It was surprising to see him out of his office.

"Squall Squall!"

Squall just nodded.

"Remember that time you fixed the heating system?"

Squall nodded again.

"Well I forgot to thank you so, Thank you Squall!'

"It was no problem"

"Of course for you it wasn't, were gonna investigate to why that pipe broke or unscrewed itself.."

Squall nodded, again.

"How's Rinoa Heartilly by the way?"

_"Why is he asking me?"_

He didn't say anything.

"She seems to fit in perfectly!"

"It's such a great honor to have the General's daughter in this Garden"

Squall blinked.

_"General's daughter?, never guessed such a person would be the General's daughter.."_

"She's such a lovely girl"

"..."

Cid then looked at his watch.

"OH!, well I should be off now, got to chat with the Intructor!"

Squall nodded.

Cid walked back to the elevator, while Squall went to opposite way.

As he wondered down the hallway, he came across Seifer.

Seifer smirked.

Squall ignored it.

"Hey there, 'friend'

He pushed Squall hard to annoy him.

Squall just kept walking.

"You know I really don't get"

Seifer followed him around.

"Who would ever like you?"

_"(sigh) what is he talking about now?"_

"It's bizarre that she likes you"

Squall stopped walking.

_"She..?"_

Seifer saw Squall's confused face.

"You know who I'm talking about"

Squall thought he was bluffing, so he just began walking again.

"Never would of thought Rinoa liked you"

Seifer sneered and walked away.

_"Rinoa?"_

Squall couldn't tell if Seifer was lying or not.

_"What did he mean by that..?"_

As he got back to his dorm, he saw Rinoa.

"Hi Squall"

Seifer did have apoint.

"Just wanted to chat"

She always wanted to chat with him..

"Are you busy or anything?"

"no.."

Squall was not really afraid to talk to Rinoa anymore, which was weird because he had never talked to someone so much.

When they were both inside Squall's dorm, Rinoa sat on his bed and Squall just stood there.

_"Why does she always want to talk anyway?"_

Rinoa examined the room, then she looked at him.

"You keep your dorm so tidy"

He would never walk up to her and ask if she wanted to 'hang out' or 'chat', it was strange how she didn't care.

_"does she really like me?"_

It was still hard to believe, knowing the rumour came from Seifer.

* * *

Rinoa found Squall in his own world.

_"Is he even listening to me?"_

"Squall?"

"..."

Hearing no reply, Squall was definitely ignoring her.

Rinoa tried sighing heavily.

But Squall didn't seem to care or he simply couldn't hear it.

Then she stood up furiously.

Squall flung his head up.

Rinoa started laughing.

"So..if I'm angry, you'll listen to me?"

Squall looked confused.

"You weren't listening to me before.."

Squall paused.

"..sorry.."

"What were you thinking about?"

"nothing.."

"thats impossible!"

Squall sighed.

"Why can't you tell me?"

Squall didn't say anything.

_"Should I ask her?"_

"Is it a secret?"

_"What would she say?"_

"just wondering.."

"Wondering what?"

"just wondering if.."

"If?"

"are you.."

"Am I?"

"General's daughter"

Squall somehow couldn't say the whole sentence.

Rinoa didn't talk for a moment.

"yea..how did you know?"

"Cid was talking to me.."

"oh..ok.."

Rinoa started to become sorrow, thinking about her father.

"I didn't want to tell you cause he doesn't matter in my life.."

Squall noticed she was sharing something that seemed personal.

_"Why would she just say that?"_

Squall now found her depressed.

He immediately regretted bringing up her father as the subject.

"Sorry, I didn't know.."

"I know, it's ok.."

There was a pause inbetween them.

"What did you want to chat about before..?"

Rinoa smiled, knowing she now had his attention.

"..what are you going to do when it's term break?"

Squall shrugged.

"I thought maybe we could..hang out.."

Suddenly the thought came back to Squall's head, there was another question that was bothering him.

"I'm thinking to stay here..maybe visit Selphie's house for abit.."

"Most people would go back and see there family"

"Are you going to?"

Squall went silent.

It took Rinoa a moment to realize.

"Oh, sorry.."

Squall walked up to the bed and sat down.

Rinoa sat besides him.

"So I guess your staying here..?"

Squall nodded.

"I was sent here when I was young, I guess my dad didn't have the responsibility to take care of me.."

"what about your mum?"

"...she died.."

Rinoa gasped quietly.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't know-.."

"It was a long time ago, and that was the past, it doesn't matter"

Rinoa just nodded sadly.

They both stayed quiet again.

Squall then put the question back in his head, so it would help to forget about what happened in the 'past.'

He didn't really want to ask her, cause now wasn't really the right time.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head off..so.."

Rinoa stood up.

Squall stood up too.

As Rinoa headed for the door she quickly turned and faced Squall.

"So is everyone going home to see there family?"

Squall nodded.

Rinoa smiled and left.

Then suddenly, Squall thought.

_"If she's planning to stay here at term break, and she knows I'll be staying here, then..(sigh).."_

Squall thought back to one of her sentence..

_"I thought maybe we could..hang out.."_


	18. Term break: Down town

**Today is the last day of Semester 1(term 2) and I lagged it, lol...I don't think I can end this story in the next 3 chapters, it's just impossible..I was gonna make Rinoa stay at Selphie's house(during term break, in the story, not in my life) but then that would be boring to my readers, cause all you want to see is Squall fall in love with Rinoa right? This chapter is purely Squall and Rinoa(except for the starting) so now that I made you happy, read..**

**P.S I think there would be another chapter really soon (less then 6 hours) cause I have nothing else to do but write today.**

Rinoa thought it would be great to be around Squall at term break.

Then again she would also have to visit Selphie's house.

_"Two weeks of free time..hmm.."_

It had already passed 5 days, and today was the last day of term.

_"I wonder if Squall would appreciate me hanging out with him.."_

_"He doesn't seem to mind when I'm with him most of the time.."_

When Rinoa first met Squall, he was mean and anti-social to her, but it seemed to of changed.

Knowing this much has happened, Rinoa was expecting more from Squall.

He was still kinda anti-social.

_"He should really stop thinking alot.."_

And he could work on his listening.

* * *

After class, everyone wasn't mature enough and went on a rampage, running around like some crazies.

"Finally, a break!!"

Selphie stretched.

"Yea finally"

Zell stretched too.

Rinoa smiled, she wasn't here for very long to understand the relief of a break.

"I'm gonna quickly pack, can't wait to get home!!"

Zell waved to the two girls and then he ran down the hall.

"So are you coming to my house or not?"

"I think I'll stay here, I'm kinda tired."

"Ok, I'll give you my cell phone, just if you feel bored, call me anytime"

Selphie started writing the number on Rinoa's hand.

"ok"

"It's not that far from here."

Rinoa nodded.

"I'm gonna pack now, so..I'll see you later?"

"Sure,soon.."

They both hugged and then Selphie skipped away.

* * *

Squall saw everyone cheering around him.

He quickly powered walk to get away from the loud noises.

All he wanted was peace and quiet.

"hi"

Squall turned to his left.

"..you seem bored.."

"just don't enjoy screaming.."

Rinoa giggled.

"Well your a teenager so..get use to it!"

Squall began walking again.

Rinoa followed.

"What are you planning to do?"

Squall shrugged.

"Are you gonna give me a tour outside of Balamb Garden?"

Squall sighed.

"I don't feel like it now"

"why not?"

He didn't reply.

"C'mon, I'm already excited"

_"Why would she be excited?"_

"please??"

It actually took 5 minutes for Rinoa to finally persuaded Squall.

* * *

"Is this gonna be a long trip?"

"10 minutes"

"ok"

Rinoa looked around the car.

"nice car"

Squall kept driving.

Rinoa then got bored in the next 2 mintues.

She pressed the radio button and music was playing.

Rinoa couldn't help but to dance around on her seat.

She heard Squall sigh.

Then the music suddenly went off.

"Was that annoying?"

"Yes"

Rinoa frowned, happily.

"Do I dance weird?"

Rinoa was teasing him again, she knew he was talking about the music.

Squall put on a confused look.

He sighed.

"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about the radio."

Rinoa just giggled.

"So you do like my dancing huh?"

Squall now wished he could of just left the radio on.

Rinoa decided to stop teasing him, knowing he took things seriously all the time.

She looked out the window, laughing to her self, until she saw the town.

"Wow..it's big!"

There were shops, big houses, a few buildings and alot of people.

* * *

As they found there parking spot, Rinoa quickly jumped out like a child, rushing to see everything.

Squall soon locked the car and chased after Rinoa.

This place was way bigger Deiling, it had more shops and buildings.

As Rinoa ran, something held her wrist tightly and she flew backwards.

"Ow!"

"Stop running, you can easily get lost"

_"aw, he cares for me."_

"Sorry, just so excited"

Squall felt like he was a mum to a 4 year old.

"We have all day.."

"Really?"

Squall didn't reply, cause he wasn't sure.

Squall didn't even know why he agreed to go with her in the first place, he could, right now be in his dorm, peace and quiet.

But if he didn't agree to go, she would still be around him, nagging, or wanting to 'chat', so he was stuck either way.

All the walking around started making Rinoa abit tired.

"This is too over-whelming."

Squall didn't say anything.

"Ooo, whats that..?"

Squall sighed and followed her.

"That's a cool ring"

She looked through the glass window from outside.

"Hey, looks like the one your wearing"

Rinoa grabbed Squall's hand, examining the ring, then examined the one displayed.

Squall noticed she liked to touch alot, that, he didn't feel very comfortable in.

"It seriously looks alike, except yours looks like some monster, and that one looks like fire."

"It's not a monster, it's a lion"

Rinoa looked at Squall.

"oh really?"

She looked at Squall's ring more deeply.

_"oh dam, it does look like a lion.."_

"oh..yea.."

She gave Squall's hand back and smiled.

"Your's looks cooler."

Then she started laughing.

It was amusing but Squall would never share his feelings.

After an hour or so, Squall was getting exhausted.

Rinoa stretched.

"There's so much to see.."

Squall yawned.

Rinoa smiled to his cuteness.

"Are you tired?"

"It's getting dark.."

Rinoa gasped.

"Hey, why don't we rent a room, that would be so fun!"

Squall didn't agree.

"Then we don't have to drive, tomorrow we can just go back shopping!"

Rinoa had a point, he was too tired to drive right now.

Then tomorrow she could just go 'shopping' without him driving or anything.

So the plan was set, they went to a hotel.

When they got there rooms, Rinoa got hungry.

"Can we get something to eat?"

"You stay here I'll-.."

"No, I'll get it!, and don't worry Squall"

Squall was abit worried, she would get lost, then he would have to find her.

"I won't get lost, if thats what your worried about, I'll just go downstairs, across the street and thats it, ok?"

Squall nodded.

"now you stay here and I'll be back in 5 mintues"

Rinoa left, leaving Squall with what he wanted, peace and quiet.

He sighed, feeling calm and relaxed.

Then he went and looked around the room.

There were two beds, a bathroom and a small closet.

He sat on one of the beds and started to examine his ring.

1 minute went by and he was still looking at the ring.

_"Does this realy look like a moster.."_

The room suddenly faded abit.

Squall looked out the window and the sun had just set.

He looked at the clock on the wall.

_"5:22pm"_

Squall neutrally walked up to the window and looked out.

There were people still walking about.

Night lights were already turned on, making the town look bright.

It had been past 6 minutes now, but Rinoa wasn't back.

He started to get concerned, he tried seeing if he could spot her from out the window.

"I'm back.."

Squall quickly turned around and saw a girl holding a paper-bag.

"That wasn't 5 minutes.."

"and did you miss me already?"

Squall sighed.

Rinoa snickered.

"I didn't know what you liked.."


	19. Term break: It started with the question

**Ok, first this is short(I know) and second, I have no idea where this chapter came from, it's just..Blame that stupid questioin Squall had, ok? LOL..um there's alot of thinking in this but...this is short because I already wrote one chapter and I'm writing this one on the same day (I told you there would be one really soon!) and yea it's just tiring...**

The sun setted 1 hour ago, the sky was now darker, and it was getting colder.

The two were still inside there rooms.

They were tired, but they didn't feel like sleeping.

After eating they just sat on there beds.

"What time is it?"

Squall looked up at the clock.

"6:45.."

Rinoa jumped up from the bed.

"You wanna play a game?"

"no"

"It's called hide and seek"

Squall sighed.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Were not kids"

"It's just to get past time"

Squall thought this girl would never give up.

If he was at Balamb Garden, he would go back to his dorm and ignore her shouting from outside.

He wished he was alone right now.

But he was glad he wasn't near people like Seifer.

Then something came back to his head.

"Your so boring"

_"Should I ask her"_

"Are you ignoring me again?"

Squall looked at Rinoa.

_"Why is he looking at me like that?"_

"I don't want to play"

"Well are you planning to just sit there"

"..."

"Exactly!"

"Why do like to involve me in things?"

Rinoa got flung from the sentence.

"..what do you mean by that?"

"Doesn't it bother you that sometimes I wanna be left alone"

Rinoa didn't know what to say.

_"Why is he saying this?"_

"sorry, but you don't seem to have many friends!"

"Well maybe thats the whole point.."

They suddenly started fighting.

"Why do you always have to be so scared when people are trying to include you?"

Squall stopped.

"You won't understand.."

"Then why do care about me?"

_"Care?"_

"I don't care about you.."

Rinoa tried not to let Squall's words hit her.

"You never leave me alone"

"I just feel sorry for you ok?"

_"What is she sorry about, I don't even care and she still doesn't leave me alone"_

"I don't need anyone to 'feel sorry' for me, why can't you understand that?"

"Why can't you understand that some people want to become friends with each other?"

_"Friends?"_

"I don't want to be friends"

Rinoa felt hurt inside, knowing Squall is telling her this now, after all that time, she was wasting it on him.

"Fine!"

Rinoa quickly stomped off to the door.

"I'll leave you alone!"

Then she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Squall didn't notice how angry would get, he had never made anyone upset.

It started with a question, and he wanted a simple answer, but it turned out the wrong way.

_"Why can't I ask her"_

Squall felt alittle selfish, his question caused her to become upset.

He put the topic on first, he was the one that couldn't understand anything.

Never has Squall thought about someone so deeply, he was confused and dumbfounded.

He started the topic in a negative way, he thought it could lead to the question, but he got into a fight instead and never found the answer.

At this moment, Squall would of already got over a problem like this, but he couldn't, it was his fault and he was guilty, not her.

He still couldn't get the problem out of his head.

_"Why does it have to be like this?"_

It also took Squall a few minutes to realize Rinoa was ditching him in a town she wasn't even familiar with.

He sighed.

He didn't know what to do.

_"It's her fault, she wanted to come here.."_

But he then thought, he allowed her to come here.

He got so annoyed from her nagging he thought just coming here wouldn't be a problem, he could of just said 'no' until she gave up.

She probably wouldn't be upset and she probably wouldn't be lost.

So now he knew he was to blame and that he was self-centered.

_"What did I do?"_

Squall finally got up and grabbed his room key.

_"I have to find her.."_


	20. Term break: Sorry

****

Ok, this isn't as depressing as the last chapter..

**Rinoa, Squall, and a hotel room, Well you've got the wrong idea if you know what I'm talking about! I would include those stuff if this wasn't rated K+ LOL XD...YAY, NO SCHOOL FOR 2 WEEKS!! it's gonna be rainy and dull everyday, which means there's not much to do and I can't go outside!!but it won't stop me from seeing my really really old friend, I haven't seen her for like..2 years..so excited! **

**P.S, I really don't know what happen to Irvine.. :O**

**P.S.S, Sorry for making another short one, I don't really have time writing these things, too much free time to do other stuff... : (**

**P.S.S.S, Thank you for all the favouriting and reviews and don't forget to review again! XD**

Rinoa should of agreed to go to Selphie's house.

She was running somewhere as far away from the hotel, but she didn't know where she was going.

_"What the hell is wrong with him?"_

Thinking about the last conversation, she felt hurt again.

Her legs started to cramp and she couldn't run anymore.

She gave in, finding a corner spot, she sat pulling her knees towards her chest.

She could feel people watching, but she was too depressed to care.

At this moment Rinoa felt like crying.

She let the tears drop while shutting her eyes.

She could hear the footsteps, mumble and car engine's of the town.

Rinoa was getting tired, she didn't have the strength to do anything but cry.

But for what?

Rinoa frowned.

She didn't want to cry about someone who was mean and selfish.

She didn't to cry because of him.

Rinoa lowered her head on her knees.

_"who does he think he is?"_

Rinoa still couldn't understand Squall's rude attitude.

Maybe he was tired and frustrated, which ever one it was, Rinoa just wished she didn't have to be here right now.

* * *

Squall looked left and right from the entrace of the hotel.

_"Which way did she go?"_

Squall decided to turn left, where most people were walking.

Wondering down the street, there was no sign of Rinoa anywhere.

Squall kept walking down the street.

_"What if I can't find her.."_

Then he saw a girl, with her head down, in the corner.

Squall glared in more.

It was Rinoa.

He quickly crossed the road.

Now that he had found her, what was he suppose to do?

Squall heard her sulk.

_"Is she crying?"_

This made Squall feel bad.

He carefully knelt down next to her.

"Rinoa"

Rinoa heard Squall's voice.

She quickly flunged her head up and gloomed at him.

She saw him trying to touch her shoulder, but she pushed him away angrily, and quickly stood up.

"Go away"

Squall stood up.

"Sorry.."

"Why are you apolosing, isn't it my fault?!" she cried sarcastically.

Rinoa then began walking.

Squall grabbed her arm.

"No.."

"What are you doing, get off me!" Rinoa started struggling.

Squall let go, but Rinoa didn't run.

"What do you want?!"

"I want to apologise for before."

"I don't care about before!"

Rinoa felt tears coming down again.

She quickly turned around, so her back was to Squall.

Squall stood there watching.

He then took one step towards Rinoa.

He gently put one hand on her shoulder.

Rinoa quickly shrugged it off.

Then she tried walking away again.

Squall instantly grabbed her arm tightly while pulling her into him.

Rinoa felt her body being swinged onto a hard surface.

Squall didn't know why he just did that, but it was the only thing he could think of.

_"What am I doing?"_

Rinoa got frightened, but she calmed down abit.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you"

Rinoa never heard such a nice comment from Squall.

_"Am I dreaming..?"_

What was Squall doing?, he didn't know, but at least he made her stop crying.

He apologised again.

Rinoa determined to just forgive him, he had actually made her feel better and she also made him say something he probably didn't feel comfortable in.

She must of scared him when she ran away.

Squall felt awkward, he would never do this to anyone, but he felt Rinoa could just open him up and he wouldn't know.

_"Do I care for her...?"_

He told her he didn't and he tried keeping it that way, but he couldn't, it was absurd.

Rinoa smiled delicatly, thinking how thoughtful Squall was.

Squall noticed he was still clinging onto her, he instantly let go.

Before he could, Rinoa already put her arms around him.

Now this time, Squall was frightened.

"apology accepted"

Squall staggered at how fast her mood changed.

He didn't say anything.

Rinoa saw his disturbed face, she decided to let go of him.

"Why are you so terrified?"

Squall frowned in confusion.

_"Did I look terrified?"_

"..nothing.."

At this moment, yet again, they went quiet.

"I think we should get back to the hotel..."

Squall nodded.

* * *

As they got in there rooms, Rinoa just wanted to sleep.

"I'm so tired.." she said quietly

"You can sleep as long as you can"

Squall's comment made her grin.

Then she comfortable layed down. Closing her eyes, she heard Squall climbing onto his bed.

The second of silence was relaxing to Rinoa, when suddenly..

"good night.."

Rinoa opened her eyes slowly.

_"Oh my god.."_

She then heard the lights being turned off.

"good night too..Squall"

She closed her eyes again and sneered.

* * *

**:O**


	21. Term break: Ditched?

**Sorry for yet another short one, like I said, I don't want to waste my holidays! XD..My friend came up with this chapter so it's not the usual chapter you'll read..well actually she just said something like ditching and then I just used the idea (Dam I always ruin the chapter!) and yes, I am running out of idea's, but Selphie is my backup (Dam I ruined it again) the only reason I'm like ruining the whole chapter is because I dunno what to say, maybe I should stop before I tell you the whole thing :))))**

Rinoa opened her puffy eyes leisurely.

The curtains were opened and the sun was right in her face.

"Aww..too tired.."

She closed her eyes again then she flung them open.

There was silence.

She turned around nervously.

"Squall?"

He wasn't there.

"Squall..?"

She shifted to face the bathroom.

"..."

Rinoa quickly jumped out of bed.

_"Where is he?"_

She then searched around the room, to find a note or anything.

_"dam.."_

She then started to have a feeling Squall ditched her.

_"oh my god, he wouldn't do, would he?"_

It must of explained the 'good night', he was pretending to be kind, then he could just leave with her feeling happy.

He must of got so annoyed from last night.

"I don't get it.."

He was apologizing and all that last night, so why would he do this?

Rinoa started to panic.

What was she suppose to do now?

_"Wait..maybe he just went out for abit.."_

But then again, wouldn't there be a note?

"Oh crap, he ditched me..shit what do I do..?"

Sighing, Rinoa had no choice but to 'look for him.'

She put her hand on the doorknob, then she saw Selphie's number on her hand.

Rinoa froze, with her hand on the doorknob, looking down at the number.

There was another option.

"Call Selphie.."

She quickly opened the door and left.

* * *

Squall sat down on the couch.

_"8:15am..."_

He examined the clock closer.

_"8:16am..."_

Bored, he took another drink from his coffee.

There were people with suitcases and more random people wandering around infront of Squall.

"sorry, is this seat taken?"

Squall twitched out of his thoughts and turned to face a young women.

He nodded 'no.'

"Thanks"

Then the young women sat down next to Squall.

Squall briefly turned his head back.

As he looked foward, he saw the women behind the reception counter handing the phone to a girl in blue.

* * *

Rinoa took the phone.

"thanks"

The women smiled, then she turned back to the computer.

Rinoa looked at her hand and started to dial.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped, dropping the phone.

_**"Helllo..?"**_

Rinoa could hear Selphie's voice, but she quickly turned around.

The women behind the counter picked up the phone on her and asked if Rinoa still needed it.

Squall stood there watching a phone fly in the air.

"Oh my god, Squall"

Rinoa quickly looked back.

"Um, sorry no thanks..."

_**"is this Irvine again? caus-.."**_

The women hanged up the phone.

"Where were you Squall?"

Squall turned around and pointed to the couch.

"What were you doing there?"

"waiting for you.."

"oh...I thought you left without me.."

Rinoa anxiously looked down at the ground, putting both arms behind her back and gently fidgetting the floor with one of her foot.

Squall frowned at Rinoa.

"..why would I do that..?"

Rinoa shrugged.

"..I dunno.."

"..."

_"why do we always go quiet?"_ she wondered.

"Um, excuse me? could you two please step aside if your not waiting."

"Oh sorry.."

Squall and Rinoa then walked a few metres away from the reception counter.

"Do you want to go back to Balamb Garden?"

Rinoa thought.

"I guess.."

* * *

Rinoa deemed, what if Squall did leave her, would she of told Selphie?

And what if Squall didn't come and find her last night?

It was weird that she was thinking this now.

Squall turned on the car engine and waited for it to warm up.

He then turned around to see Rinoa abit fret.

Quickly turning away, Squall put both hands on the wheel, still waiting for the car to warm up.

Then his ring came to his view.

Squall gawped at it, then he took it off.

_"Your's looks cooler.."_

Thinking about Rinoa's comment on his ring, Squall turned to face her.

Seeing that she liked this ring so much, maybe he could give it to her so she wouldn't be so upset about last night.

"Do you like this ring?"

He saw Rinoa turn around slowly.

He made her smile puny.

"Why?"

"You can have it if you want.."

"Really?"

Squall offered the ring to her.

Rinoa took it.

"Cool!"

She tried putting it on, put then it just slid off.

Rinoa simpered.

"aww, it doesn't fit"

"Keep it in your pocket.." Squall suggested.

Rinoa then had an idea.

She took her necklace off and joined her single ring with Squall's ring.

"There"

Squall didn't say anything and noticed the car was ready to go.

Rinoa put her necklace back on.

"Hey, I got an idea.."

Squall was about to drive but he looked at Rinoa first.

"Well, not an idea, I thought maybe I could visit Selphie's house..I did tell her I would.."

Squall sighed.

"You want to go alone?"

"Well you can come, I don't really mind.."

_"Wait, what would Selphie say..?"_

Squall, with no hesitation, knew it was a bad idea.

"What are you gonna say to Selphie?"

"Don't worry and does that mean you'll come?"

Squall did worry, but somehow he wanted to go with Rinoa.

"..."

"Awesome, I'll call her, um can I borrow your phone?"

Squall didn't say anything again and handed his phone to her.

After, he switched the car off.

_**5 or 6 mintues later..**_

"She said yes"

More like "OH REALLY, Oh MY GOD, COOL!!" etc...

"But..um..I didn't say you were with me.."

"..I'll just take you there, then I'll-.."

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I just didn't want to tell her over the phone."

"..."

* * *

**P.S, I dare someone to watch Teardrop by Massive Attack on youtube at night..It might not be scary to some people but it seriously freaked the shit out of me!!(If your scared of freaky babies then I warn you not to watch) Now I got a chill down my spine. It's just one of those vids you start to feel all googly inside..LOL this is strange how I'm saying something so off topic..**


	22. Term Break: The Selphie

**This is one of those chapters I didn't feel like writing again, but I had to cause I haven't wrote for three days or something...I got lazy(Thats my only excuse, sorry)..so this might be dull..Oh yea and I'm writing another story but I won't spoil it for you, I'll start typing it tomorrow but don't worry, I won't forget about this story..**

**I got nothing scheduled tomorrow so I'll just be typing, typing, typing, no fuss no muss..thats if I spend too much time on the computer and become brainwashed..wait, I think I am already..uhhh..**

"That should be Selphie's house"

The two got out of the car, Rinoa checked the text message Selphie sent her.

"24 DumbLane Avenue.."  
_"Wonder who made that street name..."  
_

Squall looked at Rinoa then he looked at the house infront of him.

"Yep, I'm guessing this is her house.."

For a second the both were afraid to step forward.

"So, do you want me to wait here.."

Rinoa thought.

She shrugged.

"You know what Selphie is like.."

_"Wait, I told him not to worry, what am I doing??"_

"Anyway..um..lets go.."

Squall was confounded by her random comment change.

* * *

When they reached the door step, Rinoa studied the entrance and pressed the door-bell when she located it.

The door opened in less then 1 minute, but it wasn't Selphie.

"Hi, um is there a Selphie Timitt here?"

The young boy looked at Rinoa then at Squall.

He quickly ran back into the house after 3 seconds.

"um..."

Rinoa turned to look at Squall, who was looking bored as usual, then she looked back to the entrace of the house.

Patiently and confused waiting, they finally heard Selphie's voice.

She gasped when she saw Rinoa.

"Rinoa,your here!!...oh, omg Squall, hi.."

She waved excitedly.

Squall just nodded.

Selphie quickly faced Rinoa again and gave her a wink.

Rinoa frowned in confusion.

"uh..Come in, Come in!!"

When Squall started walking in first, Selphie dragged Rinoa behind, so he was infront.

"So have you got any explanation?" Selphie whispered.

"No..and stop squeezing my arm.."

Selphie winked at her again.

"It's ok, you can tell me later" she grinned and walked ahead.

Rinoa sighed silently, but she wasn't scared or anything.

* * *

The two were quietly sitting next to each other, then Selphie came and joined them.

"I'm so glad your here, I'm freakin bored"

"What have you been doing?"

"Well I was watching T.V then I got hungry so I was just preparing something to eat"

Everything then went quiet and the clock ticking was heard in the distance.

* * *

A few hours went past and Rinoa and Squall were still at Selphie's house.

"This is a nice house Selph"

Selphie smiled, then she widened her eyes.

"Hey, you wanna call Irvine and Zell?"

"I thought Irvine was at Galbadia Garden or something.."

"nah, he called me and told me he was back.."

"Oh ok, then we should invite them over or something"

"Great idea Rinoa!!"

"Weren't you thinking of inviting them before?.."

"hmm..I was thinking to prank call them.."  
"uh, oh..that works too"

The two girls giggled.

Squall stared at them.

* * *

So another hour went, and soon all 5 'friends' reunited.

"Where are your parents Selphie??" Zell asked

"There come home at like 10 pm..they work far away from here.."

Zell quickly looked at the time.

"7.00pm..3 hours then"

"Movie!" Selphie cried.

The lights were then switched off and popcorn was everywhere on the floor.

* * *

4 of them sat on the ground watching a random movie Selphie picked.

Squall just sat on the couch.

"So are you gonna tell me now..?"

Selphie shifted so she could whisper to Rinoa.

"Tell you what?" she answered, not taking her eyes off the T.V.

"Don't be sneaky, you know what I'm talking about"

"..um..I-.."

Rinoa looked at Selphie who was looking slightly down from her head.

"omg!, is that Squall's ring??" she cried, trying to whisper.

Rinoa looked down and then she covered it with her hand.

Selphie giggled.

Selphie jumped up and dragged Rinoa up too.

"um..were gonna go.."

"Go where?" Rinoa questioned.

"to get popcorn.."

With that she pulled Rinoa into the kitchen.

The two boys on the floor, just whatevered them, Squall watched them walk away then he turned back to the T.V screen.

* * *

"ok, ok calm down Selphie"

Selphie put on an impatient look.

"Ok, you told me to visit your house, and yes I agreed..so, I didn't have a car..Squall was the only person I knew that was still in the Garden, and you know..-"

"One thing led to another!!, Did you kiss him??" Selphie opened her mouth in suspense and excitement.

"Huh?..what?!..no!!, he drove me to your place"

"I dunno Rinoa...there something your not telling me, it doesn't really complete my puzzle"

Rinoa frowned and put on a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, first you didn't answer the question about that ring on your necklace and Squall is DEFIENTLY not a gifty type of person"

_"Shit.."_

"uh..well..it..I stole it!"

_"What?!"_

It was the only thing she could think of and she too couldn't believe what she had just said.

"YOU STOLE IT?!"

"What?, no wait-.."

"AWW, that's cute you steal it then you pretend he lost it then you give it back to him...OR!! Maybe your keeping it cause RINOA HAS A CRUSH ON SQUALL!!" Selphie jumped up and down. "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU ADMITTED IT!!"

"SHHHHIIII..SHH!! STOP SCREAMING!!"

* * *

"Hey did you hear that Squall?"

Squall looked at Irvine blankly.

"Did you hear that Zell?"

Irvine looked at Zell.

He nodded.

"loud and clear.."

The two looked at Squall.

Squall sighed.

"What?"

"Are you sure you didn't hear that?"

"hear what?"

Zell and Irvine looked at each other, then they turned to face Squall again.

"that Rinoa has a crush on you..."

_"(sigh)..typical.."_

Squall wasn't surprised, he still had that question about the same topic, but hearing it again made him deem on this rumour.

He then just looked blankly at them again.

* * *

"I don't Selphie!"

"Then why else would you steal it?!"

"because...because it looked cool.."

Selphie stared at Rinoa for a second.

"Everyone knows that that ring belongs to Squall, his represented as a 'lion' and you wanted people to know he was yours..thats too cheeky Rinoa"

Selphie turned her head left and right.

"I didn't even know that!"

"C'mon Rinoa just admit it, you like him"

"I don't"

"so you love him"

"No!"

"but you think his hot?"

"...n-no!.."

"Why did you hesitate?"

"I didn't hesitate"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't!"

"You so did!"

"I didn't!!...You asked me to visit you, and so I did, with Squall driving me, I stole his ring cause I like it alot!!, thats it, ok??"

Selphie giggled.

"I don't want to start a debate on something that is untrue Selphie"

Selphie kept giggling.

"You make it too obvious it's hard to believe, I know Rinny!"

* * *

**Sneak Peak: Squall and Rinoa end up having a sleep-over at Selphie's house. Selphie pretends she only has one room, and yes they sleep together(not in that way, sleep as in good-night sleep..zzz ya know?)... :)))..ok...**


	23. Term Break: Sleepoverr

**Haven't updated for awhile..I was selling my Wii on and then I bought the Crisis Core bundle, so I got addicted on playin it and had no time for fanfiction..but I'm stuck on some lvl and I decided to type and because of that review begging me write XD thanks! :)) And I have soccer practice after school today and I also have detention :(( And yes, this is yet another chapter I didn't feel like writing..again..XD**

"oh my god, what a great idea Irvine"

Irvine smirked at Selphie.

"Well, ya know.."

Then the two stood there and smiled at each other.

Zell and Rinoa looked at each other in complete silence.

When Selphie finally noticed the room was incredibly quite, she turned to Rinoa, Zell and Squall.

"Sleep-over!" She quickly said.

"huh? do u mean now?" Zell asked.

Rinoa frowned.

"well-nahhh--" Rinoa cried, pretending to sound dumb.

Zell stratched his head and turned to Rinoa.

"ahh, right.." Zell dormantly said.

"Guys??" Selphie was now inbetween Rinoa and Zell, waving her arms everywhere.

* * *

Squall looked at them but was disinterested in the conversation.

No, he didn't want a sleep-over and nor did he want to be around so many of them.

_"what did I do for this to happen?"_

* * *

"Ok Selphie..well'll have your sleep-over" Rinoa irked.

Selphie jumped up and down.

"ok ok ok" Selphie then started breathing heavily in excitement.

* * *

Irvine and Zell went back to there house, which wasn't far, to get there PJ's and stuff.

"Wear this, no, no, wear this one!" Selphie shoved her Pj's at Rinoa.

"ow, ok I don't mind what I wear I'm just sleeping"

Selphie paused and then simpered.

"What's Squall gonna wear..?"

Selphie grinned at Rinoa.

Rinoa sighed and turned away from Selphie.

"Zell's lending him one from home remember?"

Rinoa faced back to Selphie and thought..

"oh..oh yea.." Rinoa giggled.

* * *

Squall was alone in Selphie's lounge room, the movie was still running on the DVD player.

He sighed in peace.

_"Finally some 'alone-time'.."_

Just as he thought so he heard the door-bell ring.

Squall looked back at his shoulder.

He waited to see if Selphie or Rinoa would come down and open the door.

"..."

He quickly got up and ran to the door, he opened it.

Two wet boys bashed pasted Squall and ran inside rapidly.

"Man, it's like hailing out there!" Irvine took his cow-boy hat off and frowned at all the water on it.

Zell started to fix his spiky hair.

Squall looked at them, then he looked at what they were holding.

Zell stopped touching his hair and he followed Squall's eye.

"oh, yea..your PJ's" Zell handed it over to him.

"...thanks..."

_**15 minutes later..**_

* * *

"So..where's our room Selph?"

Selphie widened her eyes and faced everyone.

"RIGHT!! RIGHT!!"

Selphie pointed to the room to her left.

"Irvine that's yours!"

Irvine walked over and went in..

"whoa..nice!" He quickly turned back, facing Selphie while winking at her.

Selphie giggled.

"Selph!" Rinoa cried.

"..oh..anyway..Zell that's your room" she pointed to the room, which was opposite of Irvine's room.

Zell nodded and went inside his room.

"now, Squall..your.." Selphie then halted.

"hmm, you know what..I don't think there's enough rooms.."

"huh?" Rinoa cried in confusion.

"there's like 3 rooms over there Selph.." Rinoa quickly said.

"yea, but those rooms don't have beds..the only room left is..my parents room.."

"And what do you suggest Selphie??" Rinoa hoped it wasn't what she thought.

"well, there's a queen sized bed..which seems like it's enough for the both..-"

"Are you serious?" Rinoa grinned while frowning.

Squall wasn't all that shocked nor excited, but it was probably because he had already slept with her..he still couldn't understand why Rinoa had to make a big fuss, it wasn't like it was gonna be forever.

So soon after 5 mintues of conflict Rinoa and Squall ended up together in Selphie's parent's room.

* * *

"Have fun!" Selphie said behind the 'almost closed door'.

Rinoa picked up a pillow from the bed and aimed for her.

"AHHH!!" Selphie quickly closed the door and Rinoa missed.

Squall stood there watching the frustrated Rinoa.

He then kinda felt awkward..the room was quiet and it seemed like Rinoa didn't want to have his company..but it didn't seem like that a few hours ago.

Rinoa sat on the bed and gently layed her PJ's next to her.

She then looked up at Squall.

Squall was staring at the figure who was staring back, he quickly traced his eyes at the desk, located besides Rinoa.

Rinoa smiled and stood up.

Squall briefly looked at her again.

"I'm gonna take a shower" with that, Rinoa picked up her PJ's and went into the other room.(which was the bathroom)

Squall followed her figure until it went behind a door.

He then walked over to the bed and sat down tiredly...

* * *

Selphie heard nothing.

She leaned in closer but it was silent.

She then took her ear off the door.

"hmm.."

Selphie knocked.

She heard footsteps and the door suddenly opened.

"oh hey Squall, just wondering if u need anythin-...where's Rinoa?"

Selphie said as she peaked past Squall.

"She's taking a shower..and it's ok, were fine.."

Selphie smiled cheerfully.

"oh good! you can always come ask me for anything!"

Squall nodded in reply.

Selphie waved and Squall saw her go towards Irvine's room before he closed the door.

As he turned around he saw Rinoa in some PJ's with repeating rabbits designed on it.

Rinoa caught Squall staring at her again, but he wasn't staring at her face.

She looked down at her PJ's and then she looked back at Squall.

"You like the PJ's?"

Squall immediately snapped out of day-dreaming, he looked at Rinoa.

Rinoa giggled.

"There Selphie's.." Rinoa took another look at her PJ's again.

Then they were both wordless.

"well, you should take a shower, it's getting late and I guess were both tired.."

Squall nodded, he walked up to the bed, grabbed his PJ's and went in the bathroom.

Rinoa giggled to herself, he was like an obedient puupy, it was weird.

_"Does he find everything like a mission?"_

He would probably do anything you tell him to do.

Squall closed the door behind him.

Rinoa then yawned so she flew herself on the soft bed.

She mildly pulled some sheets on top of her.

Rinoa then got bored, she was tired, but she didn't feel like sleeping..which was funny.

Getting up to sitting position, she looked around and started to open a few draws beside the bed.

There was a book in one of them, Rinoa picked it up in curiosity.

_"Jigsaw"_

The title was written in white and the front cover had drops of blood on it.

Rinoa, alittle frightened, opened the book and read the first chapter...again in curiosity.

It was alittle interesting but soon Rinoa's eyes got watery and she felt extremely tired.

She put the book on the desk and layed down.

* * *

Squall put his PJ's on and then he walked out of the bathroom.

He saw a restless girl lying on the bed.

The girl then shot open her eyes and looked at him.

"oh, that was quick" Rinoa smiled.

Squall walked infront of the bed and started to pile his clothes on a chair.

Rinoa looked over to see what Squall was doing then she began laughing.

Squall straightened up to look at Rinoa.

"What?"

"Your..Your.." Rinoa couldn't stop giggling.

Squall looked around himself and he suddenly found a large hole on the side of his PJ's.

He scowled.

Rinoa giggled harder.

Squall examined the hole and he started to open it up to see how big it was, but it ended up ripping, making it even a bigger size.

Rinoa pulled the sheets over her mouth so she hoped Squall wouldn't hear her laughing.

The PJ top become all dangly and threads were hanging out.

_"What the hell Zell?"_

Squall sighed, then he began taking the top off.

Rinoa stopped laughing as she was shocked at what Squall was doing.

"uh..uh..what are you doing?"

Squall finished taking the top off and he saw Rinoa blushing.

"I'm not wearing that" He said pointing at the PJ top he took off.

"oh..o-ok.." Rinoa hesitatly said.

"..what are you gonna...wear?"

Squall shurgged.

"nothing.."

"..." Rinoa made a funny noise but she didn't say anything.

And that was it, it seemed like Squall didn't care what other's though..he would do what he wanted but still Rinoa was a girl and it was weird to see Squall stripping infront of her..was he really serious? she didn't know but she couldn't tell either, he was serious all the time.

Rinoa saw him come closer towards the bed.

"Do u want to sleep outside or inside...?" Squall asked.

Rinoa looked to her left and there was a wall.

She quicky shifted towards it and allowed Squall some space.

Squall sat down on the bed, he was about to lay down but the loud lightening outside startled him.

Rinoa made her self comfortable again while facing Squall's back.

He looked so calm from behind.

Rinoa smiled to herself.

_"I don't think I've ever seen him calm..ever.."_

She then saw him lay down..he was facing the ceiling.

Rinoa then saw him reach out to turn off the lamp.

* * *

**for those who knew there was a sneak peak thing here, well there isn't one anymore..i decided not to write about what i wrote as a sneak peak..im confused**


	24. Term Break: In Bed part 1

**Yea, late i know. Sorry guys that this is so short my Microsoft Word didnt let me type anymore so i tried copying and pasting it onto Notepad but it didnt work, I then just decided to upload a little piece(cause its better then nothing) and that was when I realized u can actually edit and type in the edit/preview bit on fanfiction(i forgot u could) but by the time I did realize I couldnt be bothered typing anymore..enjoy!**

It was the most awkward night Rinoa was having right now. She was pretty sure Squall thought the same.

There was a loud bang coming from the next room. "ow" cried Zell in the distance. There was then a thump, as if someone fell, landing on the floor, hard.

_"God knows what Zell is doing" _Squall thought, but thought in a good way. At least it covered the silence in his room.

_"Maybe just closing my eyes and counting sheep's will help me sleep"_ Rinoa shut her eyes. _"1 sheep...2 sheep...3 sheep…4 sheep.....dammit, this is hopeless,"_ the counting just annoyed herself, it didn't help at all.

Rinoa turned and sees Squall still looking up at the ceiling. It was dark; Rinoa couldn't see much of the detail of his face. But his eyes were definitely opened.

She just stared at him, knowing he was thinking in his own world. He would have no idea she was admiring the side of his face at all.

"_Wonder what his thinking about now…would he thinking about me, and how awkward it is right now? No. Why would he. Hmm…was his hair always that soft looking?"_

Rinoa giggled silently at the thought. But it faded when Squall looked at her.

"Guess you can't sleep either," Squall whispered in a deep voice, ignoring her crooked smile at him.

"Yea" Rinoa whispered back, feeling a little embarrassed.

Minutes went passed, and Rinoa was still having trouble falling asleep.


End file.
